


铁虫 芳心纵火犯

by Ruizuemmm



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 22:37:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 31,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19049851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruizuemmm/pseuds/Ruizuemmm
Summary: 或许他们的关系对外曝光后会产生很多反对的声音，这其中甚至还会有他们的亲人和朋友，但只要他们做出了陪伴相守的决定，所有的一切都不是问题——Tony Stark总能拿出对策。





	铁虫 芳心纵火犯

**Author's Note:**

> 基于电影设定的ABO文，A4发生但是Tony没死。

　　***  
　　“Stark先生我很抱歉……”  
　　Tony Stark刚刚从睡梦中醒来就听到了身边人说话的声音，嗓音十分稚嫩，仿佛还未经历过变声期的孩子。的确是个孩子，他苦恼地揉着眉心想道，这孩子今年几岁了来着，14岁还是15岁？  
　　哪怕他们相识了数年之久，彼此已经十分熟悉，但在年长者的眼中，对方永远是个乳臭未干的小朋友。  
　　“Stark先生，关于昨天的事……我……”   
　　“我不该强迫您和我发生亲密关系。”Peter诚恳地道歉，随后又快速地补充道，“但这就是我一直以来想做的事情。”  
　　“这就是你一直想做的事情？纽约市民们亲善伟大的好邻居想要和Iron man做爱？”Tony Stark很久没有体会到头疼的感觉了，或许在别的方面他是毫无疑问的成功者，但在教育孩子这一方面他做得着实有些失败。  
　　“不Stark先生，是Peter Parker想要和Tony stark做爱。”小朋友显然还没尝试过如此直白的说话方式，红晕几乎从耳朵蔓延到了脖颈，“很多人都这么想过，他们……他们将你视作英雄，甚至把你当成……性幻想的对象。”  
　　这段话显然是临场发挥，Tony想他至少应该说得再流利一些，脸色也不要这么红，这样听起来才会更有说服力。可惜耿直诚实的小孩现在还没有察觉到他的想法，喋喋不休地说道：“你是天才，实业家，完成了许多人穷其一生都无法做到的事，同时又是那么富有魅力和经验。从我还是孩子的时候我就崇拜你，当然那时候的崇拜是很纯粹的……后来我就被那只蜘蛛咬了一口，我就学着你那样做一些我力所能及的事情，然后你就找到了我！一开始你只让Happy联系我，但我跟着你共同解决了一些事情，于是我们之间的距离变得越来越近，再然后发现Iron man也并非无所不能，但这更然我觉得……觉得心动，而且这几年来，有些时候你的某些举动让我……让我觉得可以离你更近一步，所以当你说会送我礼物的时候我就有了想法！虽然昨天晚上距离法律上的成年还有一段时间，但是从生理的角度来说，完成性别分化就进入了成年期。”  
　　Tony觉得自己的头更疼了：原来他的男孩儿一直以来都想着要和一个比他父亲年龄还要大的男人上床，以至于在分化成Omega的第一个夜晚就如此迫不及待地实施了——就在昨晚。  
　　这该死的昨晚，Tony Stark在酒精饮料的助力下顺水推舟地睡了Peter Parker，这件事情暂时可以排上他后悔排行榜的第一位了。  
　　***  
　　开始只是一个聚会，唯一特殊的是Thor带来了他珍藏的酒，据说那是在神域酿造的佳酿，气味和口感绝非地球上的凡品可以比拟。得知了这一点的Peter才舍得将他的注意力从Thor的锤子上移开那么一会儿——要知道青少年的好奇心总是那么强烈。  
　　“我能尝尝看它的味道吗？”  
　　得到Thor应允的Peter才端起酒杯没多久，手腕便被扣住了。  
　　年长者的身上带着一些轻微的酒精饮料的气味，Peter转过头第一眼注意到的就是Tony下巴上新生的胡茬，有些还是白色的。  
　　哦天哪，这可真是性感。  
　　Peter因为瞬间涌上的某些幻想红了脸，这种红晕配合着手中那只装着酒的玻璃杯，落在Tony的眼中便成为了饮酒的证据。  
　　“某人好像还没到能喝酒的年龄。”  
　　“S……Stark先生我还没有……”  
　　“喝酒是成年人的特权之一。”对方没等Peter说完，便从毫无抵抗的Peter手中接过了那杯酒一饮而尽，随后朝着Thor笑了笑，“为和平干杯！”  
　　Peter此时已经完全无法分心去注意除了Tony以外的人事物了，他的目光顺着Tony因为吞咽而滑动了一下的喉结一路往下，停在了衬衫最上面的一颗扣子上。  
　　真想把它解开。  
　　Peter的脸色更红了，他穿一件白底的圆领T恤，那红晕向下蔓延到了胸前的一小块皮肤，和红色调的印刷图案相映。  
　　“我认为你的情况有些不对。”Tony扶着Peter站了起来，“你看上去很热，像是……”  
　　“我想是的Stark先生，我觉得我的头像被扔进了微波炉加热，我的脖子也……”Peter靠着Tony的肩膀突然收了声，因为一个十分容易被印证的猜测——他可能要进入分化期了。  
　　两个人对此心照不宣，一贯亲密无间的他们中途一起离开也并没有引起其余复仇者们多大的注意。  
　　“嘿Thor，给小朋友喝酒可要害得他被Daddy打屁股了！”  
　　随着大门关闭Peter最后只能模模糊糊地听到这句话，他因为蜘蛛能力而强化了不少的感官在Tony的身边仿佛失效了，不……准确的来说，他现在的全部注意力全都集中在了Tony身上，当他闭上眼睛，听到的不仅是对方心跳和呼吸，他甚至可以感觉到对方身体里动脉瓣的开合、血液的泵出、膈肌的升降、肺泡的充盈与塌陷，还有越来越浓郁，充斥在鼻息间的鲜花的气味，那是Stark先生信息素的味道？像是小雏菊的香味，真是难以相信他是这么没有攻击性的味道，这可真好闻……等等，我能闻到他了，并且感觉如此心醉神迷，这代表我会变成Omega吗？  
　　“孩子，你还好吗？”  
　　Peter听到自己的心上人在喊他，他觉得自己的眼皮沉重极了，但即便如此他依然挣扎着睁开了眼睛。  
　　Stark先生的眼神从未有过的担忧，他模模糊糊地想着，我现在的样子看起来很糟糕吗？  
　　或许是被这种情绪所感染，Peter像撒娇的孩子一般抱紧了对方。如果不是因为他们体型相仿的缘故，他更想钻到对方的怀里，像个真正的Baby那样抱着Daddy——他只能通过这种方式得到Tony的亲密接触。  
　　他对Tony Stark的情感颇为复杂，一方面他爱恋着对方，这感情如同他曾经恋慕异性一样别无二致，但另一方面，对方总是视他如子的态度使得他某些时候不得不配合地表演乖宝宝的角色。他希望自己能成为对方的恋人，但在实际交往中，他永远扮演着孩子，甚至连复联的其他成员都把他当成了Iron Man的蜘蛛宝宝——他们可以一起待在实验室里几天几夜不出门，可以共同分享同一份甜点，可以穿着同样花纹的衣服出入大厦——从来都没有人往别的方面猜测过他们的关系。  
　　“我感觉不太好Stark先生……”Peter的心脏随着他抱紧的动作越跳越快，“我觉得我的肚子里烫的发痛，好像有人把烙铁隔空放了进去。”  
　　Peter觉得自己现在的状态像是普通人分化（*1）的加速版，他将在几十分钟内迅速完成分化，如果他变成了Omega，或许之后就会在几小时内发情。  
　　那可真是……棒极了！Peter想他或许找到了他和Stark先生之间关系的突破点，如果他们今晚做了一些真正父子之间绝不可能做的事情，那之后对方或许就会换一种目光来看待自己。原谅现在已经完全被荷尔蒙霸占了思维的Peter吧，如果换做清醒时候的他，在权衡利弊的时候他很容易就能考量到这么做的另一种严重后果：他可能会在这次事件过后彻底失去Tony Stark的信任、重视与关爱。  
　　现在的Peter已经无法思考更多了，他的身体正在飞快地往Omega的生理方向转变，他凭借着本能更加用力地抱住身边唯一的Alpha同时也是自己唯一的爱慕对象。  
　　受到蜘蛛力量强化的身体可以轻松接住两吨的冲击，抬起二十吨的重物，因此牵制住一名普通人类Alpha对于Peter来说就像呼吸一样轻而易举。  
　　“Stark先生，我……”Peter根本没打算把话说完，他不知道自己在这种时候应该说些什么才能达到自己的目的，或许直接用行动表示会更好？这么想的同时他就给了对方一个湿漉漉的亲吻，火热的嘴唇一半落在了对方的上唇，另一半碰到了扎人的胡茬，他毫无章法地调整着角度，乘着对方惊讶的时候直接把舌头探了出去。  
　　他的肚子里的热力逐渐发散到整个下半身，被包裹在裤子里的屁股仿佛要焖熟了，因此他给与了屁股彻底的解放，还抓着对方的手给自己降温。  
　　“冷静点孩子！我知道你现在很难受，你不想放开我，但我们应该保持距离，这样你才会觉得更舒适一些。”  
　　发情期和成熟的Alpha共处一室当然是不可取的行为，但Peter觉得自己绝不该放弃今晚这个绝佳的机会。  
　　“你不喜欢男性Omega吗？”Peter更加用力地按住了Tony，“我之前从没想过，但两年前你注册的新社交账号的时候把男Omega也勾选了，你之前可从来没有和男性Omega传出绯闻，我一直以为你比较喜欢beta，因为他们相对而言没那么容易怀孕。”  
　　“你知道你在说什么吗孩子？”  
　　“对不起Stark先生。”Peter总是能及时地道歉，但这不代表他会因此停下他的发言，“生理书上说第一次Omega在发情期的时候同样很难怀孕，或者你可以用一点保护措施……但我真的很想……”  
　　“孩子，这不是你的真心话是吗？”对此Peter没有给出任何回应，Tony只能继续说下去，“荷尔蒙的影响力的确非同凡响，年轻的A和O们都无法抵挡这种诱惑，我知道这真的很难，现在最正确的做法是你放开我，然后我会为你找来抑制剂。”  
　　“我不想要抑制剂，先生，我现在闻起来不够好吗？”Peter贴着Alpha的腮边说话，“你能闻到我的气味吗？就像我闻到你的一样……你闻上去简直棒透了，不会有第二个Alpha比你更好！虽然时间有点短但我想我现在应该已经做好准备了，我想我可以，你可以对我做任何事的？先生，你可以。”  
　　他像是在说服自己一样说服身边的成年人，但这种单纯的重复效果并不好，Alpha依旧对他的肉体无动于衷。  
　　得再做点什么，做点更过火的，你可以的Peter！他在心里为自己加油，然后深深地吸了口气，低下头含住了Alpha的生殖器。  
　　再深一点，全部吞下去……Peter模模糊糊地想着，尽可能地张嘴，用唇包裹住牙齿，下压舌头，像他之前对着视频偷偷学习过的那样为Alpha口交。  
　　哦我做到了，Stark先生现在正在操我的嘴巴！这个认知让Peter心悸，他的那颗心脏仿佛氢气球那样胀满漂浮起来，再加上他还无法在这个时候充分把握住呼吸的时机，不过几分钟的时间他就觉得自己要晕过去了。  
　　“哈……哈啊……Stark先生我觉得我刚才差一点就要晕倒了……唔嗯！”Peter的嘴巴终于得到了片刻的休息，他大口地喘息了没几下就被一个比之前更加热辣的吻强制暂停了。  
　　这感觉实在有些……太超过了……他被吻得有些神志不清，恍惚间感觉到自己的屁股瓣被掰开，然后一根热乎乎的东西蹭着他的会阴体掠过穴口，就这么在他的腿间操了起来。  
　　“Stark先生我应该把腿夹紧一些吗？”  
　　“闭嘴孩子，这种场合里你需要沉默。”  
　　“我做不到Stark先生！虽然和我看的有点不太一样但现在的感觉实在太好了！我没办法不出声，哦天哪……”  
　　他的嘴巴又一次被堵上了，活动中只能发出断断续续的哼声。现在他没办法出声了，一边接吻的时候一边被干很容易被牙齿磕伤，但Tony Stark显然精于此道，并没有让这个小问题困扰他们。  
　　Peter侧身躺在床上，仰着脖子转过身和后面的成年人接吻，他被操得晕乎乎的，敏感的会阴处不断被摩擦，两条腿紧紧夹着灼热的性器，肉嘟嘟的屁股被当成面团那样揉来捏去。他体内的生殖腔不断地分泌出润滑的液体，这让他的双腿之间湿淋淋的，同样湿的还有他前面的器官，那东西半软不硬地翘着，好像失禁了一样不断地往外吐水。  
　　“唔嗯……对唔起……”Peter从一个吻中挣扎出来，“对不起Stark先生，我把你的床单弄脏了。”  
　　“哦孩子，你再这么说话的话我真的会忍不住。”Peter感受着Tony的耳语，自从他开始长个子之后他们很久都没有离得这么近了，“我会忍不住咬你的。”  
　　“你！你是说标记吗？”Peter的舌头都快打结了，“是的先生，我愿意十分愿意！我不介意你标记我的！”  
　　Peter Parker的记忆停留在腺体被狠狠咬了一口之后——他心满意足地晕了过去。  
　　*1）：ABO性别的分化大部分都发生在23周岁以后，足够人们度过没有信息素干扰的学生时代，这其中也有少部分人会提前一些，但像Peter这样提前这么久的十分少见。一般情况下，整个分化期会持续一周，期间人们会感到乏力、嗜睡，并且伴有低热和疼痛，其严重程度以O最重，A次之，B最轻微，等到完全分化完成，变为Omega的人会在一个月后迎来第一次发情期，这时候通常由同为Omega的父或母陪伴，在度过为期数小时至数天的热潮期之后再注射长效抑制剂，接着就可以像Beta那样不受信息素干扰地重新步入社会。  
　　***  
　　年长的Alpha在面对发情期的Omega时也绝对不会像年轻人那样把持不住，Tony Stark对此很有经验，这经验也包括如何乘着蜘蛛宝宝不注意的时候让Friday取出钢铁战衣挣脱束缚，再给对方打一针抑制剂。  
　　他不是个在性方面保守的人，所以昨天晚上在面对送上门来的小Omega的时候，他顺水推舟地满足了对方。过量的酒精会让人勃起困难，但适量的酒精只会让人思维迟钝，昨天晚上他大概是觉得小朋友看起来还挺好操的，所以什么都没想就这么做了，就和他过去和其他人恋爱又做爱一样，但Peter是不一样的，他一直以来都十分关爱这位后辈，他甚至把他当成自己的孩子来看待。  
　　和迷迷糊糊的Peter不一样，Tony清楚地记得昨天晚上的每一个细节，因此他现在更加后悔了。  
　　“我并不认为刚分化的未成年Omega在第一次发情期就让一位比他大三十岁的Alpha标记他是件经过深思熟虑的事情。要知道每个人在年轻的时候都会有崇拜的对象，这种感觉就和……”  
　　“Stark先生。”Peter打断了他，随后飞快地缩了一下脖子，没有等到Tony的那句“大人说话小孩不许插嘴”之后才继续说道，“我明白喜欢与崇拜的区别，可你从来意识不到我喜欢你，所以我才想和你做一些超过的事情。”  
　　或许是因为Tony年轻时候和父亲关系紧张的缘故，在和Peter的相处上，他并不希望自己是太过严厉的形象。Peter刚和他接触的时候总是非常紧张拘谨，两人的关系亦师亦友，但在他们共同解决了许多事之后，他们的关系变得真正亲密了起来，小朋友在他面前不再紧张地不知所措，甚至还能有恃无恐地挑战他的底线。  
　　说句实话，Tony在昨天晚上之前从未觉得自己在教育上会是个失败者——瞧瞧他疼爱的乖宝宝都做了些什么！  
　　“不管怎么说，我已经被标记了。”不知天高地厚的未成年吸了吸鼻子，随后又指着颈侧腺体的咬痕强调道，“这里，你昨晚标记的。”  
　　“你该庆幸昨天晚上的人是我。”Tony把Peter的手从脖子移下来，随后更正了Peter的说法，“那只是一个临时标记，通过现代医疗手段可以轻松移除。”  
　　“临时标记！不！书上从没提到这个！”很显然来自纽约皇后区的小处男对于性的经验只停留在理论，要知道书本上的知识和现实至少有十年以上的时间差，更何况移除标记这项科技成果暂时还没有彻底面向普罗大众，当然，Stark除外。  
　　“接下来我会带你去做个全身检查，然后把标记抹掉，必要的时候我会帮你联系心理干预。”Tony从床上爬起来，捡起了昨晚扔到地板上的衬衫，一边扣扣子一边说道，“你不必担心自己的普通人身份引起注意，Stark工业旗下的私人医院会做完全部流程。”  
　　Peter一言不发地盯着他，等待着他陈词完毕，穿戴整齐之后，才说：“所以你不相信我对你的喜欢是吗？”  
　　Tony换上了一种温柔的语气：“你就像我的孩子。”  
　　Peter拔高了嗓音，他几乎是有些歇斯底里地：“可我已经长大了，Stark先生你不能总是用过去的眼光看我，你不能因为你认识我的时候我才十四岁就永远把我当成孩子！”  
　　“我们会暂时分开一段时间，等你想明白了，还能像以前一样。”  
　　Tony Stark用一种不容拒绝的语气宣布。  
　　***  
Peter不是热衷于社交的青少年，以他的年纪和外貌来说，如果他想的话，他绝对可以成为人群的焦点，但业余时间都被Stark兼职占据的他更倾向于和胖乎乎的宅男Ned一起研究模型拼图，至少和后者的交往更简单一些，他不希望有更多人知道他的真实身份了。然而低调并没有使他成为感情绝缘体，女孩儿们总是很擅长发现宝藏，绝不让明珠蒙尘，他已有过两段懵懵懂懂的恋爱经历（*3），虽然他对女孩们所有的情愫都在之后悄悄喜欢上另一个人的时候烟消云散了。  
（*3：此处设定在没有ABO性别的少年时期，人们只有男女之分，并且不受信息素干扰地自由恋爱，极少量人之间会发生性行为用以稳定情绪、缓解压力等，这是和生殖无关的依赖关系，在性别分化以后，双方都会在信息素的影响下重组，哪怕同为Beta也极少会延续关系。所以一般都会认为在这个年临段下是不可能会有长远的亲密关系的，这也是Tony让Peter冷静一下的原因之一。）  
　　Peter可以发誓，最开始他对Tony只是一种单纯的英雄崇拜情结，然而之后发生的种种，让这份感情慢慢发生了变化。从英雄和他的崇拜者到忘年交就已经很不可思议了，所以Peter认为最后发展成忘年恋也并非不可能，但对方好像并不是这么想的。  
　　一开始，Peter完全没有后悔之心，甚至责怪对方的逃避，难道对方真的以为他们还能在越界之后假装什么都没发生吗？但一周之后，Peter的信念开始动摇了。冷暴力比肢体冲突和争吵更加可怕，他自乱阵脚，开始主动寻找任何可以联络到对方的方法，但是神通广大的Tony Stark想要对一个高中生避而不见实在太容易了，哪怕那个高中生是Spider Man也是一样。Tony比他拥有更多的社会经验，特别是在处理两性关系的方面，哪怕他一点都不想，但也被迫按照对方的节奏慢慢“冷静”了下来。  
　　Peter结束了放学后的巡逻，坐在天台上吃着他最喜欢的三明治，加了双倍酸黄瓜的三明治吃起来也如同嚼蜡。他最近甚至感觉自己病了，精神不济外加食欲不振，要知道自从他被那只小蜘蛛咬了之后，每一天的他都精力充沛得像一头小牛。助人为乐的纽约好邻居Spider Man在失去了他生活中不可或缺的一部分之后，所有的事情都变得索然无味了。  
　　整整四周没有收到过Stark先生的任何消息，我甚至连Stark大厦都进不去，没有权限，全部权限都没有了……真糟糕……或许他出去度假放松心情去了，中东、东南亚或者干脆是私人游艇，可能还会叫上七八个漂亮的模特，毫无吸引力的蜘蛛男孩被完全抛到了脑后，Stark先生准备消失多久，难道他准备永远和我划清界限吗？真糟糕，也许那天我不应该那么冲动？可他说过我们还可以像以前一样，这意味着我要像他想的那样继续安分守己地做他的乖孩子吗，他为什么只能接受这样的Peter Parker？  
　　夜幕快要降临了，Peter俯瞰着繁华的纽约市，毫无意义的胡思乱想充斥了他的心。  
　　如果他还愿意接受我，我想我可以摆正心态变回从前的乖小孩。  
　　在面对感情问题上，Peter的原则并不像超级英雄那样坚定不移，只用了不到两个月的时间他就妥协了，和今后永远见不到Tony相比，他还是更加愿意离Tony更近一些，以任何身份都可以。  
　　然后他就收到了Happy发来的邮件，里面是关于体检的事情——他接受了Stark公司的身体检查，不需要任何强制措施，不过是单方面被切断联系罢了，这就能让他乖乖地配合好Tony Stark提前设定好的全部计划。就如同那天Tony所说的那样，他被带到了全美医疗水平最高的私人医院做体检，可能还要顺便被抹去标记什么的。  
　　他跟在Happy身后，高大的保镖先生像一座山一样挡在他面前。  
　　“Stark先生会来吗？”  
　　“我不知道。”  
　　“他现在在哪儿？我已经两个月没有见过他了，但我记得他之前说过会来陪我的。”  
　　“老板可不会向我汇报他的行踪。”  
　　“这就是个普通体检吗，会不会在中途发现什么问题，然后要我做个小手术之类的。”  
　　“我不知道。”Happy停下脚步，转过身，沉声说，“我只是老板的司机和保镖而已，可能有时候要担任一些助理之类的工作……这得看他心情，但，这不是最主要的，重要的是，你就不能安静一会儿？你现在表现得和当初我带你去柏林的时候没有任何差别！”  
　　Peter噤声了。  
　　就算Happy让他闭上了嘴，但没人能阻止他的脑内活动：我看起来还像十四五岁的小屁孩？这会是Stark先生不接受我的原因吗？我说的每句话在他看来都是不成熟的小孩儿的胡言乱语，没人会把小朋友的话当真的。  
　　体检没什么特别的，Stark的高科技让整个过程变得简单无比，机器人采集了他的生命体征数据，抽了他一点血，还做了一些无创伤性的扫描检查，整个过程不到半小时。  
　　“天知道老板到底是怎么想的，就为了这半个小时。”  
　　Peter并不希望有第三个人知道他和Tony之间的小秘密，于是接话道：“或许他只是比较关心青少年的身心健康。”  
　　“我当然很关心青少年的身心健康。”  
　　Peter在听到这声音的时候不由地抖了一下，他的Stark先生总是那么会出其不意不是吗？  
　　Tony Stark从检查室的大门后走出，他戴一副墨镜，头发精心地梳理过，身上的西装熨烫得很服帖，仿佛要去参加晚宴般精致得体，但Peter却在这体面的表象之下敏锐地捕捉到了一丝疲倦。  
　　“Stark先生好久不见，我想你……你看上去很累。”  
　　***  
　　“Happy，我需要一杯咖啡，双倍糖，不要买旁边那家Starbucks的，有一家私人咖啡馆，那儿的老板娘身材特别火辣，你知道是哪里。”  
　　打发走了Happy，两人在阔别六十几天后终于再次独处了。他们快十周没见了，这在过去简直是无法想象的事情，要知道在发生那件事情以前，Tony的实验室里七天中至少有五天都有Peter的影子，他们曾同寝同食，如同真正的一家人。  
　　Tony喜欢Peter，当然那是与性无关的，要知道一个正常的Alpha不可能对性别都没有明确的孩子产生绮念。他送Peter战衣，让邻家蜘蛛侠可以更便捷安全地行侠仗义，还给Peter写MIT的推荐信，颁发Stark工业的实习证明，一切都因为他欣赏Peter的能力与担当，希望对方能够少走一些弯路，顺顺利利地成长。虽然那个孩子总是以他为榜样，总说着要成为像Iron Man一样棒的超级英雄，但一向自负的Tony面对这样的Peter总是无法心安理得地接受崇拜，要知道他和Peter一样大的时候只是个缺爱的叛逆青少年罢了，他的人生走向正轨也不过是最近十年的事情，Peter长大以后会成为比他更好的人，对此他深信不疑。  
　　可是该死的性别分化把一切都搞砸了，Tony想，荷尔蒙是世界上最可恨的东西，它把智人变成野兽，让亲情腐烂变质，使一名正直勇敢的少年扭曲成了不要脸的小婊子，心甘情愿地和比他大三十岁的老男人厮混在一起。  
　　Tony扶了一下他的墨镜，“好吧聪明的孩子，我确实刚刚结束一段长途旅行。”  
　　“Stark先生！”Peter提高了声调，“你的状态看起来并不好，我想你才是更加需要体检的那一个。”  
　　“放轻松点蜘蛛男孩，我很清楚自己的健康状况。”Tony拍了拍Peter的肩膀，随后找了个看着顺眼的沙发随意坐下，“我来履行约定，我说过会来陪你……消除标记，你考虑得如何了？”  
　　Peter陷入了长久的沉默之中，但Tony并不为结果感到好奇，他总有办法让人们按照他的想法去做事，不管Peter现在在想什么，他总会答应的。  
　　“是的，我想……Stark先生你是对的。”  
　　Tony给了Peter一个满意的微笑，为这个完美的回答。  
　　标记清除是一项成熟的技术，因为这并不是近几年随着性别运动才兴起的概念，而是另一种腺体改造手术的变体。早在上个世纪这种改造术就被运用某些于军事计划，使得Omega特工们不会轻易被信息素影响，也无法被标记，从而避免他们因为各种生理性原因而影响任务。  
　　“没有Omega想要这么做。”Bruce Banner博士看着眼前青少年如此说道，“哪怕是那些丧偶的Omega都不愿意。”  
　　时至今日，这项手术还未推及至普罗大众面前的原因早已不是科学技术的限制，而是因为没有Omega想要做这个手术。Omega和Alpha之间的连接天生无法斩断，清除标记就好比一个正常人想要切掉自己的手指一样不可理喻。  
　　“除非是性侵害。”Bruce转头看着自己的好友，表情有些不自然，“所以，如果这是性侵害，你会被起诉，然后由Omega保护机构来做手术。”  
　　“不不不，博士，我已经到了法定做爱年龄，而且这是自愿行为。”Peter打断了博士接下来的推论，“所以不是性侵害，和Stark先生无关，他用不着被起诉，我也不想被别人发现我的DNA和普通人类不一样。”  
　　Tony坐在沙发上看着他们：“我花了一点时间才找到了人间蒸发的博士，向他说明了我们未来的成员现在遇到了一点小麻烦，希望他可以给予有些帮助。”Spider Man的真实身份在公众眼中依然是个谜，加上这件事情的特殊性，Tony更倾向于找一位信得过的人来处理此事，他认为Banner博士是不二人选。  
　　“我确实答应了没错，但你没和我说清楚其实麻烦的制造者是……你自己？而且，我不确定真的有Omega同意这种手术，在他完全自愿的情况下。”  
　　“我愿意按照Stark先生的想法来，完全自愿，没有人逼我。”Peter看着Bruce，随后往沙发的位置瞥了眼，小声补充，“别再让我两个月找不到人，我会发疯的。”  
　　“好吧，真是一段让人惊讶的忘年交，看来我旅行的时间有点太久了，哈……”Bruce让Peter躺进了医疗仓，并且进行了初步麻醉。  
　　“如你们所愿，反正这对我来说轻而易举，毕竟我也是个医生，看看这份检查报告……”Bruce的话戛然而止，他的表情变得异常严肃，“Tony这和你说的可不一样！”  
　　Tony往博士所在的方向看去，耳边的麦克中同时传来了智能AI的声音：“在Peter Parker先生的生殖腔内发现了生命活动，类人类胚胎，生长约十周。”  
　　他摘下了墨镜，失去了遮挡使得他的疲惫暴露无遗，他说：“这不可能！”  
　　或许Peter忘记了那天晚上的很多细节，但Tony Stark却记得清清楚楚。  
　　***  
　　那是由Tony提供场地和资金支持，汇集了本宇宙内所有空闲复仇者们的一次聚会，这其中也包括一位神。Thor对地球上的法律并不熟悉，他居然给了Peter一杯酒。Tony认为自己有责任照看好未来的复仇者，所以他在Peter喝下那杯酒之前扣住了对方的手腕。  
　　鼻息间的酒精气味让Tony怀疑自己是不是来晚了点，其实Peter已经在他看不到的地方偷偷喝了好几杯了，要不然怎么会像个小酒鬼一样满身的酒味——还是水果风味的酒，闻上去又甜又醇。  
　　青少年红扑扑的脸蛋儿让他的推论更加站得住脚了，没有Iron Man的教导，Spider Boy就会做些出格的事情，Tony一边想一边接过了Peter手中的那杯酒：“某人好像还没到能喝酒的年龄，喝酒可是成年人的特权之一。”  
　　“Stark先生！我没有……”  
　　他没有给Peter说下去的时间，兀自喝完了那杯酒，随后朝着Thor笑了笑，“为和平。”  
　　Tony吸了吸鼻子，那股甜味果酒饮料的味道更重了，他看向身边的Peter，青少年的脸色红得不像话，他扶着对方慢慢站起来，“我认为你的情况有些不对。你看上去很热，像是……”  
　　他没有继续说下去，空气中那股香甜的味道让他喉咙发紧，那不是什么水果味酒饮料的味道，是信息素！他的蜘蛛宝宝，让他不省心的小英雄居然在如此稚嫩的年纪迎来了性成熟，而且不妙的是，他闻起来像个Omega。  
　　“我觉得我的头像被扔进了微波炉加热，脖子像点燃了一样。”  
　　Tony安抚似的亲吻了一下Peter的额头，他准备带Peter离开，复仇者们大多数都是Alpha，乱七八糟的信息素气味对分化期的孩子来说并不是什么好的环境。  
　　远离喧闹大街的独栋别墅，庭院里种着足够的绿植，经过一场大雨洗礼的草坪散发出一股独特的气味儿，而这味道很快就被Peter那水果酒一样甜腻腻的信息素给取代了。  
　　Tony把Peter带去了他临时落脚用的小别墅，那儿有专人定期打扫，推门进去的时候地板上纤尘不染，接着上面落下了Peter的袜子、Peter的外套还有Peter滴落下的汗水。  
　　“孩子，你还好吗？”  
　　被呼唤的人肤色红的像是熟透的虾，他的发间、额头、颈后、整个身体都在出汗，整个人湿热得像虚脱的热射病人，Tony Stark的心脏仿佛被一只无形的手捏紧了。  
　　Peter抱紧了他：“我感觉不太好Stark先生，觉得我的肚子里烫的发痛，好像有人把烙铁隔空放了进去。”  
　　他们靠的太近了，Tony闻着那股甜丝丝的酒味儿，头脑也像饮过酒一样变得醺醺然，他想他不应该离一个准Omega那么近的，但现在想要离开这个拥抱已是分外艰难。Peter被强化过的身体力量惊人，除非Tony把战甲给弄出来，不然凭借普通人类的力量是无法挣开的。  
　　“Stark先生，我喜欢你。”  
　　Tony收到了来自青少年软绵绵的表白，紧接着的是一个湿漉漉的吻。火热又柔软的嘴唇落偏了位置，他刚想笑话青少年毫无经验和技巧，刚刚咧开嘴便被更加柔软湿濡的舌头入侵了。  
　　条件反射真是个可怕的东西，它优先于Tony的头脑，在他还没想好应该怎么办的时候，身经百战的Tony Stark已经勾着小朋友的舌头交换了一个熟练又色情的深吻，而他的手，他的手早就搭在对方光溜溜的屁股上了！  
　　Peter似乎对这一切非常满意似的，脸上挂着堪称幸福的笑容，甚至还把裤子完全脱了下来好让他能做的更加过分一些。  
　　发情期——Tony不明白为什么Peter会提前这么久分化，还迅速进入了本该在一个月以后才会出现的发情期，但他很清楚地知道他继续待在这儿会有什么后果。  
　　“冷静点孩子！”他已经在思考怎样才能在不伤害Peter的情况下离开了，“我知道你现在很难受，你不想放开我，但我们应该保持距离，这样你才会觉得更舒适一些。”  
　　“你不喜欢男性Omega吗？”Peter接下来的话却让他有些发怔，“我之前从没想过，但两年前你注册的新社交账号的时候把男Omega也勾选了，你之前可从来没有和男性Omega传出绯闻，我一直以为你比较喜欢beta，因为他们相对而言没那么容易怀孕。”  
　　“你知道你在说什么吗孩子？”Tony Stark属于Alpha本能的那一面快要吞噬掉他的理智了。  
　　“对不起Stark先生。生理书上说第一次Omega在发情期的时候同样很难怀孕，或者你可以用一点保护措施……但我真的很想……”  
　　“孩子，这不是你的真心话是吗？”  
　　他们陷入了沉默的僵持中，Tony尝试用毫无用处的说教让Peter停止他的错误行为，他承诺他会离开，然后带来抑制剂，但实际上现在的他们在心中都对此嗤之以鼻，明明有更加方便又舒服的方式。  
　“我不想要抑制剂，先生，我现在闻起来不够好吗？你能闻到我的气味吗？就像我闻到你的一样……”Peter的声音听起来像是诱惑人堕落的小恶魔，“你可以对我做任何事的？先生，你可以。”  
　　身上的重量减轻了，Tony完全能够趁着这段时间离开，但空气中的果酒味道太浓郁了，这气味仿佛结成了凝固的胶质，把他的手脚都固定在了床上。  
　　Tony Stark没有利用这段时间拯救他和Peter Parker的关系，反而放任对方含住了自己的生殖器。年轻Omega的经验不足，但胜在足够乖巧和卖力，膨大的阴茎被尽可能的吞进去，喉间的挤压让他感到非常舒适，那张嘴也不大，茎体依然有不少部分被冷落在外，好在口腔内的环境实在湿热紧致，并不输给一口真正用来交配的腔道。他抓着Peter后脑的头发，用力地冲撞了几下，把这张未成年的嘴巴当成生殖腔操了起来。  
　　“唔嗯——唔——”  
　　Peter被操得发出了痛苦的呻吟，Tony有些残忍地想对方的喉咙都可能被顶的变形了，但谁会在意呢，Peter这么好操，看起来也很禁得住折腾的，更何况这是他主动的不是吗？  
　　也不知被按着脑袋干了多久，久到Tony Stark差一点就要射精了，大发慈悲的Alpha才放开了可怜的小Omega。  
　　“哈……哈啊……Stark先生我觉得我刚才差一点就要晕倒了！”  
　　Peter大口地喘息了没几下，那根可恶的肉茎又一次塞住了他的嘴。这一次远比之前更加粗暴，年轻的Omega被弄得几乎窒息，换来的却是满口满脸的精液。他浑身都湿得像从水里捞出来的一样，脏兮兮的脸上还是迷迷糊糊的表情，并不知道自己遭受了什么侮辱。  
　　Tony的内心升腾起一股怜悯，他用手把那些精液推开了，在还沾着自己味道的唇瓣上留下了一个吻。  
　　“我可以操你是吗？”他象征性地询问。  
　　“是的，是的Stark先生。”Omega迫切地回应。  
　　“好的孩子，我知道了。”他又吻了一下对方，“但你实在太小了，这会让人觉得是犯罪。”  
　　如果他真的认为是犯罪的话，一开始他就应该离开，或许Peter会难受，会伤心，会哭，但他们之间什么都没有发生，总会有回头路可走。  
　　“Stark先生我应该把腿夹紧一些吗？”  
　　至少Peter不会像现在这样，在他准备干他的腿缝的时候还小声地询问。  
　　“闭嘴孩子，这种场合里你需要沉默。”  
　　也许最开始他只是不想太过严厉地拒绝罢了，再后来是舍不得青少年伤心，不想看见他难过的眼泪，但现在看起来这些都成了借口。真相就是他临时起意——没什么不可以的，一个送上门的可口Omega，他一点都不讨厌，甚至喜欢的要命。  
　　“我做不到Stark先生！我没办法不出声，哦天哪……”  
　　Tony决定堵上他的嘴，于是他们只能发出断断续续的哼声。他让Peter侧身躺在床上，摆出半身后仰的姿势和自己接吻，阴茎在水淋淋的腿缝里抽插着，他有伸手去摸过Peter生殖腔的入口，那里泥泞得仿佛沼泽，可以吞没任何造访这里的人。Tony没有打算彻底陷落，但也不准备让双手闲着，他揉捏Peter圆润的臀部，结实的肌肉在放松的状态下捏起来的手感尤其美妙，他抚摸Peter光洁的皮肤，年轻的肉体上附着着恰到好处的肌肉，犹如天生的雕塑，他触碰Peter现在成了装饰品的阴茎，不仅仅是触摸，或许应该说这是玩弄，他用食指不断剐蹭着最为敏感的头端，轻轻挖着那个小眼一直到Peter控制不住地扭腰，阴茎颤抖着吐出精液似的水液。Peter是非常洁身自好的青少年，但这股精液的量实在有些太多了，仿佛便溺一般在床单上留下了一大团湿濡的痕迹。  
　　“唔嗯……对唔起……对不起Stark先生，我把……”被玩弄的对象却无知无觉，甚至还以为是自己的无礼，他好像哭了，满脸是泪，甚至还打了一个嗝，“呃……你的床单弄脏了。”  
　　Tony将这些都看在眼里，他贴近了Peter的耳边，用气声轻轻地宣告：“别说了，我会忍不住咬你的。”  
　　“是的先生，我愿意十分愿意！我不介意你标记我的！”  
　　其实Tony根本没打算得到Peter的同意，不管Peter同意与否，他都会做他想做的事情。他没有喝醉，他知道自己在做什么，他甚至知道自己明天就会后悔，但此时此刻，他依然这么做了——只因为他想做。  
　　“一个临时标记，我的蜘蛛宝宝。”Tony Stark吸了一口混合着鲜花气味的果酒香气，在心中无声地说道。  
　　***  
　　“在Peter Parker先生的生殖腔内发现了生命活动，类人类胚胎，生长约十周。”  
　　“这不可能。”Tony摘下了墨镜，“Friday，再扫描一次。”  
　　AI冷冰冰的声音又一次宣告：“先生，检测显示报告结果无误。”  
　　“老天。”他撑住了额头，低声自语，“多希望我是幻听了。”  
　　“你看上去比我更吃惊。”Banner看了看手中的报告，随后抬起头，他的视线在医疗舱内被麻醉的蜘蛛少年和沙发上低头坐着的人间英雄之间不断游弋，半天才说，“我回地球之前听说这几年里有一些新成员加入了联盟，像是小蚂蚁小蜘蛛之类的……后来我发现我错过的事情还不止这些，你和原来的女朋友分手了，然后居然找了个高中生谈恋爱！我一开始还以为你是那孩子的监护人来着，结果你告诉要消除的那个临时标记就是你留下的，当然，我知道的，你认为这是一个错误，并且已经展示了你想要修正错误的决心，所以我才会在这儿的，可你的表现像是根本不知道这个少年身上发生了什么事。我是说，那是一个孩子！你留给他的不止一个标记还有一个孩子？难道你想要一起消除掉？”  
　　Tony Stark一向喜欢掌控话题，但这次却放任Banner说了一通也不做声，他以指关节抵住了上唇，听完那一番话之后沉思了很久。  
　　Thanos一役之后，他对Peter总是怀有一种愧疚之心，认为自己不该将一个孩子卷入不属于远远超过他能力范围之外的外星战斗之中，因此他对Peter采取了一些过激的保护措施，其中的某些甚至可能已经侵犯到个人隐私，他清楚这一点但依然那么做了，况且，后来的事证明了他所作的一切都是有积极意义的。  
　　Tony回忆起Peter刚刚回来时候的样子——那孩子无法进入正常的睡眠，却为了不挑动灾难之后身边亲友们十分敏感的神经而装作正常，如果不是因为他在战衣里安装了监护人协议，Peter真的可以瞒过所有人。  
　　那天晚上他飞去了Peter的家，安慰好了少年之后第二天就联系了医院。  
　　蜘蛛少年在他的关照下重新穿上了战衣，再次化身为街头的蒙面英雄，但与相对的，他本人的生活并不那么顺风顺水。交往八年的女友与他和平分手，Stark工业重组，还有无数个会议等着他出席，他的工作时间被无限拉长，但与Peter的关系却变得日渐亲密。恢复了单身的他再也不用怕因为各种各样的事情而耽误约会，而作为高中生的Peter其业余时间之多和机动能力之强令人瞠目。Tony在战衣里安的各种监控协议遭到了青少年的强烈抗议，不过对方一边抗议一边却主动出现在Tony的生活中，其频率之多简直可以说是无处不在，会议室门外、大楼顶、五十层高的窗户外，最后则是他自己的私人空间里：实验室、书房、客厅、厨房甚至卧室，当然，那个时候Peter只是单纯地留在那张床上睡觉而已。  
　　Tony从没想过他和Peter之间的睡觉还会增加什么新的内涵，直到某天，那个散发着水果甜酒香气的孩子推着他上床的时候，他鬼使神差地觉得那感觉不错，那一晚他留住了底线，一个临时标记并不会给Omega造成多大困扰，但他从没想过这样的边缘行为也会带来一个孩子，这难道也是神奇蜘蛛人的特殊本领之一？  
　　“我从没想过自己会和那孩子有更加亲密一步的关系。事实上在分手后直到两个月前，我和这孩子都维持着非常单纯的关系。Bruce，因为那场浩劫，很多事情都变了，Pepper决定离开我，我刚刚结束一段八年的恋情，所以我没想过在短期内重建另一段稳定的亲密关系。”Tony做出了一个想要拿杯子的动作，当然很快他就发现这里没有酒也没有咖啡，Happy已经被他打发走了，暂时不会出现，他放下手，有些无奈地摇了摇头，“Peter的事情要归结于……很久以前我在某些方面的不良习惯。”  
　　“好吧，我快忘记你在Potts女士之前是一年睡过十二个封面女郎的花花公子了。”Banner的玩笑没有得到回应，他很快换上了正经的语调，“你在做一些决定的时候可能忽略了某些事，恩……我是想说，因为Thanos造成的宇宙浩劫，近一年来的生育率几乎成直线上升，幸存者们会渴望延续自己基因。我听说Potts在和你分手之后很快就结婚了，可能这也是原因之一，所以我猜这孩子的情况也是受此影响。”  
　　“但世界已经复原了，Bruce。”Tony有些头疼地揉了揉眉心，“而且这是育龄期才会出现的行为，这和Peter有什么关系？他才十七岁！而且我也没有——”  
　　Bruce难得地打断了他：“Tony！那种影响并没有消失，而从那孩子现在的状态来看，他就是被影响到了，所以他在十七岁的时候就分化，然后找到了心仪的Alpha，蜘蛛交配的时候可不像人类那样要标记成结那么麻烦。恩，我应该没记错吧？那孩子就是他们说的新成员，基因变异的神奇小蜘蛛？这算是另类办公室爱情？”  
　　“我和Peter没有在交往。”Tony强调，“我以前可能忽略了，我以为三十一岁的年龄差距足够安全了，所以在他回归之后不再和他保持距离。”  
　　“现在交往也不算太晚，Tony这可不像你，你也会有害怕的时候？”  
　　“害怕，我可没有，你见过Iron Man害怕的样子吗？”  
　　“那你为什么不试一试？”Banner说，“要知道复仇者联盟都是一群怪胎，那个孩子，虽然年龄可能小了一些，但我想他知道自己在做什么，你可以把这件事当成一个契机，要我说，我觉得办公室恋情也没什么不好的。”  
　　“你觉得我不该把那个标记去掉吗Bruce。”  
　　“我认为那个孩子并不想去掉标记，Tony，这是你逼他的，你总是有很多办法让别人乖乖就范，但现在情况不同了，不仅是一个标记，还有一个孩子，你应该听听另一方的想法。”  
　　“所以，你认为我应该和Peter谈一场恋爱。”  
　　Banner闭上眼畅想了一下这样的情景，说：“恋爱？你们之前没有吗？纽约州的法定结婚年龄是17岁，你以为你还有多少时间能再遇到另一个人？再等半个世纪？”  
　　“您的咖啡，先生。”第三人的声音从门口传来，被支走的Happy带着Tony要的咖啡回来，他把纸杯放在Tony面前的茶几上，和Tony探究的目光对上了片刻后，说，“的确是从你指定的店里买的，老板。”  
　　那视线依旧没有移开。  
　　Happy只好清了清嗓子说：“恩……咳咳，我刚才可什么都没听到。”随后他发现，Tony Stark的目光并不是对着他，而是他身后。  
　　“我，我也什么都没听见。”从医疗舱里坐起来的Peter抓了抓有些凌乱的头发，“不，我其实听到了，就一点，或许更多一点，那个麻醉剂对我来说可能有点不太够，所以我没有完全失去意识只是身体麻痹了动不了，我想告诉你们来着，但是Banner博士已经把我放进医疗舱了，而且一开始我也没法开口说话，我只能就这样躺着，里面的隔音不好，我不是有意要偷听的，不我没有打算听你们说话，可是我那时候没办法捂耳朵，然后过了一会儿我发现麻醉剂的效力已经减弱了，所以我就自己打开医疗舱出来了……现在就是觉得有点腿软，但我不确定是什么原因……”  
　　Peter絮絮叨叨地说了一大堆，随后深吸了几口气，他别开了视线，却不断瞥向Tony所在的沙发位置，最后他有些羞涩地放缓了语气：“我是想说，Stark先生你们说的都是真的吗？我有了一个孩子，以及，你刚刚是有在考虑交往的事情吗？”  
　　Tony沉默了。  
　　“或者结婚？”Peter小心翼翼地补充道。  
　　***  
　　Peter的提议没有得到肯定，当然，也没有被驳回，事实上，在说完那一长串话之后，他那因为麻醉剂而有些迟钝的脑子终于推论出当前最有可能的结果，不想再一次被拒绝的他捂着耳朵夺路而逃，做了十七年来最怂的Peter Parker。  
　　回到家的Peter蒙在被子里懊恼自己之前的表现，如果时间可以倒流回去他一定会乖乖躺在医疗舱里假装自己被麻醉，而不是像个傻子一样听到了几个单词就忘乎所以，在三个成年人面前展现了一把“天真的极限”。  
　　Stark先生会怎么想呢，Peter逐渐冷静下来，他抚摸着自己还十分平坦的腹部逐渐出神，片刻便坚定了信念：不论对方是怎样的态度他都有权决定这个生命的结局如何。  
　　第二天醒来的时候Peter收到了Happy发来的信息，Happy告诉他Tony昨天回了Malibu的临海豪宅，并且强烈建议Peter再找对方谈谈。  
　　“谢谢，我会的。”Peter回了一条消息，心里却并不这么想。他曾经去过那个房子，并且地理也不差，因此他很清楚现在双方究竟隔了多远，要控制自己不从纽约跑去加利福尼亚找对方实在是太容易了，比吃一个汉堡都容易。  
　　真的很容易，Peter吸了一口可乐想，坐飞机都要六个小时呢。  
　　满怀着被Stark拒绝的无奈与心伤，他向自己的好朋友说起了自己失败的恋爱史。  
　　“一旦我喜欢上什么人，就会发生意外。”  
　　Ned正在往薯条上挤番茄酱，听了这话立刻停下活反驳：“我觉得Liz的事情只是巧合，你不应该对此有心理负担。”  
　　“不只是Liz。”Peter开始回忆，“我小时候很喜欢隔壁的邻家女孩儿，但是在我们互相表白的第二天，本叔就因为工作变动带着我们搬到了城市的另一端。”  
　　Ned没说话，拿起了汉堡准备边吃边听。  
　　“还有就是最近的事，Liz的事情过去之后，我又喜欢上一个人，一个Alpha，因为我还是一个没有第二性别的孩子，所以最开始我就没有对这段感情抱有什么期待，但是他对我实在太好了，几乎时时刻刻都让我有种在恋爱的错觉。”Peter说到这里，脸上不可控地觉得有些烧，“我觉得他是喜欢我的，所以两个月前我分化成Omega的时候我向他告白了。”  
　　“两个月前你分化成了Omega？！怎么办到的？你整整提前了五年多！”Ned连刚刚吃了一口的重磅芝士牛肉汉堡里的肉饼掉了都没顾上，“太疯狂了哥们！而且这么大的事情你居然瞒了两个月？！”  
　　“Ned，这不是刻意隐瞒，而且我不想吸引别人的注意力，这会让我没办法专注，总之，这不是我说的重点！”Peter叹了一口气，“重点是，那天他以实际行动接受了我，我能感觉到我们的心情是一样的，而且最后他还给了我标记……”  
　　“你还被@#%￥&*了！”  
　　Peter眼疾手快地在Ned的嗓门失控到引来其他人的注意力之前捂住了他的嘴。  
　　“小声一点Ned！听我说完，他在第二天告诉我那只是一个临时标记，还想通过手术完全抹除掉它，这就是我现在想不明白的事情。”Peter咬住了可乐的吸管，“这就好比我们一起玩了一款游戏，两个人配合默契，顺利通过了之前九十九关，但是他却在最终局的时候要求删档重来一样。”  
　　Ned把自己的音量控制到了最小，说：“这就是你这两个月来无精打采食欲不振的原因？”  
　　“不完全是吧。”为了Ned的心脏考虑，Peter暂时不打算透露更多了。  
　　Ned不打算轻易放过这个话题，他忽然又想到了什么，凑上前问：“那你老板知道这件事情了吗？我是说Tony Stark，一个Alpha，感情经历丰富！你们的关系不是很好吗？我想他可以给你传授一些恋爱经验！”  
　　“我想这不是一个好主意。”  
　　“可我觉得这主意棒透了，你可以现在就给他打电话！”  
　　“不，Ned，我不想打电话。”Peter按住了Ned正往口袋外掏东西的手，“他很忙，我们不能打扰他。”  
　　“那可以发信息，或者你登门拜访！你还记得私人专机吗？”Ned认真地回忆道，“上回咱们一起去Stark工业参观的时候，那个叫Happy的保镖说过这件事。”  
　　“那只是一句玩笑话。”  
　　“我觉得不是，想想你的奥迪，在你提车之前你也觉得这是玩笑啊！”  
　　……  
　　我一定是疯了，三小时后坐在飞机上的Peter如是想到。  
　　***  
　　时间倒推回一天前。  
　　Peter在发表完天真感言后以最高时速离开了尴尬现场，留下三个成年人彼此面面相觑。  
　　“难道爱神会特别垂青叫做Tony Stark的人？在你搞砸了和一个完美女人的恋情之后不到一年的时间里就给你送来了第二个？”Happy一脸不赞同地说，“还好那个孩子年满十七岁了，这省了一大笔律师费。”  
　　“鉴于那个孩子对麻醉剂的耐受表现，可以合理推断出他对Omega抑制剂应该也有同样的耐受能力，我觉得留着那个临时标记可能会更好。”Banner从专业角度发表了意见。  
　　Tony一言不发，于是Happy继续说：“鉴于事情已经发展到了不可挽回的地步，结婚是目前可以选择的最体面的做法了。”  
　　“我从没想过……”Tony像是只对“结婚”这个单词有反应一样。  
　　“我建议你赶快思考一下。”Banner博士继续给出了良心劝告，“不然你会让那个孩子成为未婚妈妈，这会让他在家人和邻居之间抬不起头来。”  
　　Friday也在此时补刀：“先生，我基于Parker先生两年来留下的行为模式痕迹推断，如果您依然对此持反对态度，Parker先生为了保全您的公众形象会向所有人隐瞒孩子的来历，他独自抚养孩子的概率是……”  
　　“静音。”  
　　说完这个单词，变身成Iron Man的Tony Stark成了第二个逃离尴尬现场的人。  
　　“我猜他回家去了。”Happy看着Banner，打开了手机，“我会发讯息告诉Parker的。”  
　　“他们之前没有在恋爱？ ”Banner向在场的唯一知情人士发出了疑问。  
　　“看起来是，可是老板从来没有公开。”Happy说，“但是早在半年前那小鬼和他睡在一张床上的时候，我就已经联系好了律师团。好在现在已经没什么用了。”  
　　***  
　　Tony回到了他在Malibu的住所。  
　　房屋内配备的现代化智能设施在他进门的瞬间为他亮起了灯，这举动就仿佛有人在家中等他回来似的，然而这间大的吓人的房子里除他以外空无一人。  
　　Peter在一段时间里曾是他的室友，他们从前住在纽约的时候，身手敏捷的 Spider Boy 总会先他一步开门，接着把室内的灯全部打开。  
　　“欢迎回家！Stark先生。”Peter踢踢踏踏地踩着步子回到他面前，“有人在你回家前就开好了灯，这感觉很好对吗？”  
　　Tony想说Friday也会为他开灯，但面对热心的好邻居小蜘蛛，他选择接受这份好意。  
　　Peter是被他珍视的孩子。  
　　Tony和自己父亲的关系并不亲密，哪怕已是中年，他对父子关系依然感觉无所适从。他的择偶目标更倾向于Beta，毕竟和一个Omega结合意味着他们很快就会拥有后代，而他觉得自己并没有做好当爸爸的准备，但和Peter的相处中，他逐渐变成了一个父亲般的存在。  
　　Tony绝对想不到他会成为这段关系的破坏者。事实上，一直到发现Peter怀孕之前他都认为他们之间的越界行为是完全可以补救的，时间会冲淡荷尔蒙对青少年的影响，没有插入的性行为在消除了临时标记后再没有任何意义，他的 Spider Boy 一向聪明伶俐又与他默契十足，一定会按照他的想法继续做一个乖宝宝，他们之间原本的关系不会有改变。  
　　可惜现实狠狠地打了他脸，他的自以为是又一次把事情搞砸了。  
　　自从十年前Tony公开表明自己Iron Man的身份后，他的成功旁人难以企及，他一次又一次地拯救了世界，最后更是与复仇者们一起挽救了全宇宙的半数生命。但与之相对，他也搞砸过很多事：制造了Ultron险些毁灭世界，因为Sokovia协议与Steve分道扬镳，以及后来Pepper的离开，他并非不能接受失败的完美主义者，但他实在不想在这基础上再添一笔（特别是和Peter相关的败笔）。  
　　我现在不该在这儿浪费时间的，他想。他当然知道逃避对解决问题没有任何帮助，但是当一件事的发展远超他的预期的时候，他需要一点私人的时间。  
　　***  
　　休息不足的Peter在飞机上迷迷糊糊地睡了过去。  
　　他梦到了日暮的泰坦星，身着钢铁蜘蛛战衣的他站在残垣废墟之上，毫无温度的橙红色光线照耀着他，周围除却风以外空无一人。  
　　“Stark先生！你在哪儿？我很好，我现在很好，你去哪儿了？”他尝试着呼唤Tony，但长时间得不到回应使得他的呼喊变成了喃喃自语，“我记得我刚才好像突然变成灰了，这真的很吓人，然后我突然之间就恢复了意识，但是现在我周围一个人也没有，Karen也完全没有反应……你在哪儿？Stark先生？”  
　　一阵天旋地转，Peter闭上眼，狠狠甩了甩头，等到再睁开眼的时候他发现自己正身处Tony Stark的实验室里，刚才的一切都是他精神恍惚所致的幻觉。  
　　“你怎么了孩子？”  
　　Peter一向在Tony面前保持最积极正面的形象，因此，尽管他对现在的处境觉得十分疑惑，还是用一切正常的口气回复：“没什么Stark先生，我只是想起我还没有和May说今晚不回去吃晚饭。”  
　　“哦，确实，Friday，接通May女士的电话。”Peter听到Tony这么说，接着他的头发被揉乱了，然后对方像抚摸一条大型犬一样帮他理顺头发，并且说道，“我现在就打给她，告诉她不用担心，你没有继续加班，Stark工业可不是什么黑心工厂，你只是留在这儿陪我吃顿晚饭。”  
　　这些话让Peter回忆起来，这是在世界复原之后发生的事情。当时他在Tony的安排下一边接受心理治疗，一边留在Stark工业学习。他从小就崇拜Iron Man，而且对工科有着浓重的兴趣，进入Stark工业曾是他的理想。当然后来发生了许多对于青少年来说太超过的事情，他乏善可陈的生活突然变得像电影般跌宕起伏。  
　　“连着三天让青少年吃披萨可不好，晚上尝试一下别的，中式炒面？芝士汉堡？”  
　　“我想我们可以买一些食材回来做，今天的工作已经做好了，我们……我有时间自己做饭。”Peter把虚拟屏幕上的模型关闭后，顺势靠到Tony的肩膀上小心地询问，“偶尔给青少年一些自由发挥的机会，可以吗Stark先生？”  
　　“当然，但是你需要稍微打扫一下厨房，很久没人造访那儿了。”Tony说，他从来不在细节上限制Peter。  
　　“我会的Stark先生！我很快！”青少年富有活力的声音隔着两面墙传了出来。  
　　他和Tony之间的关系在对抗Thanos的战役结束后变得尤为亲密，中间人的角色直接被取消，他获得了很多权限，在Stark的私人住宅和复仇者联盟基地之间出入自由，这期间由于Tony恢复单身的缘故，Peter得到了对方几乎所有的私人时间。  
　　而说到Tony的感情问题，就不得不把时间调回半年前。  
　　那时的世界刚刚复原不久，灾难中消失的人们重新回归，大家收拾好支离破碎的绝望心情后纷纷开始了新生活，Peter也随着当初消失的同学们一起回到了校园。学校给每个人都做了测试，以此筛选出应激程度较高的及时进行干预，但战后许多社会秩序都没有恢复，学校的能力十分有限，成年人尚且自顾不暇，因此短期内依然有许多产生了应激症状的学生得不到治疗。Peter在这项测试的得分不算太高，但他夜里的睡眠质量却十分堪忧，并且时常并发过呼吸症和心动过速。他并不想让May和朋友们为此担心，因此他从未提起过，只是找校医开了一些吸入剂在发作时使用，但他没想到这件事情最终还是被Stark先生知道了。  
　　蜘蛛能力强化了他的感官，他比普通人更灵敏，也更难以入眠。Tony为他设计制作的蜘蛛战衣能在一定程度上过滤无用的信息，那个头套的利用率是最高的，即便是在家里他也会戴上它让自己能够更加专注，但他没想到战服内置的AI会定期向Friday传送他的身体数据——药物在昨天告罄，但是休假的校医还有两天才上班，长时间的异常心率和呼吸频率被Karen如实记录，上传给了Friday。  
　　“我看到你的心跳得很快，你怎么了孩子。”  
　　使用战衣的时候，Karen会自动接听来自Tony Stark的通话，并且在监护人监控协议的保护下无法被屏蔽或挂断。此时的Peter无法给与任何回应，他只能捂着自己的嘴，卡住脖子让自己的喉咙不要因为急促呼吸而发出恐怖的哮鸣声。  
　　“你不对劲。Pete，你在家吗？为什么不回答？”  
　　Peter无法回答，他根本不知道自己会这样发作多久，也许他会因为这种不正常的呼吸形态而死，但在这之前，他过人的身体素质可以保证他去世的过程会比普通人长得多。  
　　“放轻松。”是Tony的声音，Peter以为他们仍在电话通讯中，他听到对方继续说，“你现在很安全，放轻松孩子，缓慢呼吸。”  
　　先是声音，接着却是身体的触感，Peter感受到了一个温柔的拥抱。来自另一具身体的温度让Peter联想到了安全与舒适，同时还有些怀念，他想到了世界复原后他与Tony的第一次重逢。  
　　但随即这个拥抱带来的正向作用就被另一段恐怖记忆磨灭了。在泰坦星上他们之间同样有一个拥抱，幕天席地之下，让人感到不安的风不断地掠过他的面庞，他觉得非常不对劲，蜘蛛感应在疯狂地报警，他甚至能清楚地感觉到自己的生命力在快速流失，而他却无力阻止这一切。那时的Tony远远没有像现在这样紧密地拥抱他，所以下一秒他就被他被风轻易地吹散了。  
　　这即是Peter挥之不去的梦魇——超能力是祝福也是诅咒，它在赋予了Peter超越常人几十倍的力量和灵敏同时，使得他在死亡体验上也比普通人丰富得多，因此化灰前的十几秒，眼看着自己的身体破碎消失的恐怖记忆成了萦绕不去的噩梦。  
　　“嗬呃——不行，嗬呃——嗬呃——我控制——嗬呃——不了——”  
　　“有喷雾剂吗？”他的背被一双手轻轻拍着，他能感觉到对方一边安抚他一边在他的床周围找东西，“医生没有给你开一些能让你呼吸安定下来的东西？”  
　　他的手在床头柜附近一通乱抓，最后拉开抽屉，递给了Tony一个空罐子。  
　　于是他听到那个人无奈地叹了口气，说：“你真该庆幸Friday有为我随身带药的习惯。”  
　　在用过药剂之后，Peter的额头被亲了一下，灵敏的感官让他能隔着战衣也感觉到对方唇部柔软的触碰。  
　　“都已经过去了，你现在很安全，你回家了孩子，没有战斗，没有让人讨厌的宇宙领主。”  
　　喷雾剂的使用配合着恰当的安抚，过了许久Peter的呼吸和心跳逐渐恢复了平稳，但两个人依然保持着——隔着一层战衣的那种，他们现在还没有像之后那么亲密。  
　　“对不起Stark先生，我不知道我怎么了，只要我一想起泰坦星上的事，我就控制不住自己。”Peter在黑暗中也依然拥有出色的视觉，但他选择了闭上双眼，依靠触觉和嗅觉来感受对方，他闻着对方身上香水的气味不住地道歉，“对不起Stark先生，真的对不起，我不该这样的”  
　　“你不用为此感到抱歉孩子，每个人都会惧怕死亡，而这对你来说还太早了。”  
　　他的偶像、他的导师告诉他不必因恐惧而感到羞耻，他止住了即将夺眶而出的眼泪，临听教诲。  
　　“恐惧会催人奋进。”Tony抱着他，在他耳边说道，“每个人都有独属于自己的恐惧，这没什么大不了的，只要你别被恐惧击溃，继续做你认为正确的事情就好。”  
　　他的话语是如此坚定有力，Peter曾经认为Tony Stark不是会说出这种说教一般句子的人，但他很快就想到，或许这不是说教，而是这个男人真正经历过一切后得出的感悟。  
　　“如果以后睡不着可以让Karen联系Friday，我很乐意来哄睡衣宝宝睡觉。”  
　　Peter在听到这里的时候忍不住睁开了眼；“每天晚上？”  
　　“当然。”  
　　黑暗中Peter也能清楚地看到Tony那琥珀石一样漂亮的眼睛，像妖精一样扰乱人的心智，让人难以拒绝他的任何建议，但Peter迟疑了片刻后依然坚定了立场；“这太奇怪了，我十七岁，早就不是孩子了先生，而且你应该多陪一陪Potts小姐……”  
　　“哦别提这个名字了Peter。”Peter感觉到Tony在听到Potts这个单词的瞬间变得紧绷了，并且过了几秒钟对方才接着叙述，“我们分开了，各种各样的原因，中间发生了很多事。”  
　　他说的很模糊，Peter不知道怎么接话，只能维持着拥抱地姿势回应以沉默。  
　　“我永远都没办法退休的。”在片刻的静默后，Tony说道，“无法完全属于某个人，安稳度日永远是一句空话。”  
　　“所以Stark先生，我并没有打扰你是吗？你也和我一样睡不着觉，接着恰巧看到了那些数据，然后你就来了。”Peter那一半青少年一半超级英雄的脑袋无法为Tony解决任何感情问题，只能诚实地说出了心中所想，“如果换做是我，身边突然少了一个人也会睡不着觉的，可是我还是不明白，你又一次做了拯救世界的英雄，Potts小姐也为你感到高兴，为什么很快又毫无征兆地和你分手。”  
　　“听着孩子，你还太小了，以后你就会懂……你人生中大部分人的离开都不会像毕业典礼那样有明确的时间和流程。”Peter听到Tony好像轻叹了一口气，“很多时候他们就是离开了，在你还没准备好的时候就发生了，一次又一次。”  
　　“我想我明白的，Stark先生。”Peter想到了自己的叔叔，他把自己的额头贴着对方的，语气如同承诺般地说了半句话，“我保证……”我不会离开你的。  
　　***  
　　“我保证，我永远不会离开你，我一生都会爱你和信任你。”  
　　Peter醒来的时候发现这是面前的电视发出的声音，里面正在播放一部爱情电影，这一段正是男主角向女友求婚的桥段。昨晚他虽然早早地上了床，但辗转反侧了一整晚都没能好好睡觉，因此刚上飞机没多久就陷入了浅眠。  
　　他看了看表，距离他登机已经过去了两个小时。  
　　几个小时前聚集起来的勇气在这场充斥了梦境的睡眠中消散，他百分百确信自己对Tony的感情，但现在却没办法肯定Tony对自己的。  
　　Tony Stark是他童年至今所遇到的最亮丽的风景，他当然爱对方，这是顺理成章的，但他对Tony来说也是如此独一无二吗？他在对方的人生中缺席了几十年，仅仅凭借一两年的相处就能取代前人在他心中的位置吗？那些在实验室里的不眠之夜、命在旦夕的危险战斗，以及之后半年多来的朝夕相对，一切对他来说都是独一无二的，但对Tony可不是。  
　　当他真正来到那栋海边豪宅的大门口时，在开门的前一刻他迟疑了。  
　　如果Tony真的只是把他当做孩子看待，如果这一切都是他的一厢情愿……那么他现在的做法就是胁迫。他正在利用Omega的弱势作为武器，并且他能够肯定Tony一定会就范的，可是这样听起来更加卑鄙了。  
　　Peter觉得无地自容。  
　　“我不该来这儿的。”他这么想着，门却自己开了。  
　　“我没有改过房屋的安全限制。”另一个人脚尖出现在Peter低垂着的视野中，“我什么时候让你在这敲过门了？”  
　　Peter抬起头，Tony穿着一件黑背心倚着门与他对视，他慌忙低下头，视线挪到对方的胸口，透过黑色的布料能看见反应堆发出的幽蓝色光。  
　　“Stark先生我……我……我真的……”他支支吾吾的，和以前的样子大相径庭，他不知道在这种局面下自己改说些什么，憋到眼眶都有些红了，才干巴巴地挤出一句话，“我很想你。”  
　　“我也很想你。”  
　　Tony的声音很轻，Peter甚至有点不能确定他是否真的说话了，还是自己的幻听。  
　　两人沉默了片刻，Tony拍了拍Peter的肩膀，说：“我们很久没见了，这的确让人很不习惯。”  
　　“你没必要躲着我的，Stark先生……”Peter的眼睛红红的，“我没有想胁迫你的意思，我只是……”  
　　Peter没继续说下去，他被Tony领进了门，在沙发侧面的位置坐下。Tony为他倒了一杯叶绿素饮料，他捧着那个杯子，薄薄的嘴唇抿得很紧，似乎在斟酌着怎么继续。  
　　“我来找你是因为……”Peter深吸了一口气，“我对Ned说，我喜欢上了一个人，可我不知道怎样让他也喜欢我，Ned说他不是恋爱专家，而你才是。”  
　　只需要一个借口，Peter Parker便能够不远千里地来找Tony Stark，年轻人追逐爱的热情足以燃尽所有。  
　　Peter觉得自己已经不可救药了。  
　　***  
　　“我对Ned说，我喜欢上了一个人，可我不知道怎样让他也喜欢我，Ned说他不是恋爱专家，而你才是。”  
　　Tony Stark的心在听到Peter拐弯抹角的表白后强烈地抽动了一下，他几乎要以为是自己的反应堆出了毛病。他把装着饮料的广口瓶放下，坐到了Peter旁边。  
　　“可我不是什么恋爱专家，泡妞和恋爱是两码事。”Tony抬手梳理着Peter的头发，看着他越来越湿润的眼说，“如果我是……的话，又怎么会让你哭？”  
　　“Stark先生我没有！”  
　　Tony看到他在听了自己的话之后立刻用手摸了自己的脸颊，确认没有摸到湿痕才反驳，那种仿佛心律失常的感觉升到了顶点。  
　　他抱住了Peter：“对不起，Pete。”  
　　他用了一个可爱的昵称，之后结束了这个拥抱。他板正了Peter的肩膀，托起他的脸，让他与自己对视。  
　　“我不是什么恋爱专家，我是个虚伪、自以为是又双重标准的混蛋。”  
　　“不，不，Stark先生，你不是这样的！”  
　　“我一直站在我的角度考虑，我知道你为此痛苦、烦恼，但我选择了忽视这一切，丢下你两个月只为了逼你做出我想要的选择。”  
　　“不是的，不是这样Stark先生，是我的错，你只是想帮我修正错误。”这一次眼泪真正地从Peter眼里流出来，“是我不够冷静，我没有考虑太多……我只是想到了，然后就去做了。我想你爱我，不是被你当做孩子的那种爱……但是我好想搞错了什么，即使是性关系也无法扭转你的爱。我一直在逼迫你。”  
　　“而我一直在自欺欺人。”  
　　“Stark先生？”  
　　“你还那么小，我不想自己背上良心债，所以一直把你当成我的孩子……可是你突然就长大了，变成Omega往我怀里钻。”  
　　“我很任性，先生，真的对不起……”  
　　“别再说道歉的话了，你一直都在道歉，可你什么都没做错。”Tony用拇指拭去了Peter脸颊上的泪，“那天我只是不想拒绝，信息素对于我这个年纪的Alpha来说已经没有那么强的效力，所以那时我清楚后果，但还是决定越过那条线……我本以为我能处理好的，可是你给了我一个大惊喜。”  
　　Peter睁大了眼睛。  
　　“我知道我现在没有立场说这种话，我那时就应该立刻追上你，抱住你，把刚才我说过的话说一遍。”  
　　可是我无法忍受自己又一次犯错，Tony想。他的人生已经走了一多半，得到和失去过的东西不胜枚举，本应对一切淡然处之，可Peter不应包含在内。这个孩子曾消失在他怀中，他好不容易拯救了他，好不容易把他带离了创伤，他怎么能忍受自己一时的心血来潮毁掉这个孩子的一生。  
　　“有过好几次，我把原本美好的事情都搞砸了，那些事情已经过去很久，我告诉自己一切都结束了，但是……”  
　　“是的Stark先生，一切都结束了，再也不会有人离我们而去。”Peter靠到他怀里，手指抚过反应堆的边缘，最后用掌心贴住了它，“而且我以前就说过的，‘Peter Parker永远不会离开Tony Stark。’，你甩掉我的话我会哭的很大声的。”  
　　***  
　　“Peter Parker永远不会离开Tony Stark。”  
　　Tony记得这句话，这是在他们第一次在一起“睡觉”的时候Peter说的。当然了，那时的睡觉只是字面意思。  
　　他对Peter的保护行为自从泰坦星之后就非常过激，甚至在蜘蛛战衣里安装了监听系统（美其名曰：监护人监控协议），也由此发现了Peter因为化灰而出现的应激反应。那天晚上他安抚好了Peter，提出了自己每晚都可以哄他睡觉的建议，但Peter以“我又不是小朋   
友”为理由拒绝了。接着，Peter很快就发现了那个监护人协议的存在，与Tony想象中不同的是，Peter虽然抗议，却没有因此疏远他，反而越来越频繁地出现在他的生活中。  
　　而且对方出现的频率高得有些不自然，比如每当他出席完那些让人头疼的会议，出门就会发现Peter居然和Happy一起等着他，又比如他在家里开视频会议到太阳落山，准备叫晚餐的时候就会听到带着三明治来的Peter的敲门声，再比如他在高达八十层的新工作室里为联盟的成员打造装备的时候，黏在玻璃幕墙外的蜘蛛人通过Karen给他发邮件：“Stark先生我有什么能帮你的吗？”  
　　在高度过激的保护欲的驱使下，Peter这种常常把自己放在他眼皮子底下的行为正中他下怀，很快他就把监护人监控协议设置成战斗时才开启，毕竟小朋友的日常几乎都和自己在一起了。  
　　此外，他还向Peter开放了各种权限，从自己的企业到工作室甚至各个私人住宅都对Peter来者不拒，他希望青少年能够多多沉溺于对当代英雄的好奇之中，最好花光他的所有课余时间，让他可以少掺和那些有可能会丢掉性命的危险事件。  
　　但他在开放权限的时候显然没想过，当他某天带着性感的散发着甜美信息素味道的红发尤物准备在家来一炮的时候会和Peter来个照面。  
　　“你是这孩子的监护人？你怎么没说家里还有个孩子呢？”  
　　“我不是他的监护人。”Tony给了红发的Beta一个抱歉的亲吻礼并将她送出门，“恐怕要换个日期了宝贝。”  
　　“Stark先生我不是故意打扰你！”Tony记得当时的Peter用手捂着自己的眼睛，不停地向他道歉，“对不起Stark先生我发誓我没有想打搅你的意思我现在就会离开！”  
　　“别这样孩子，你没有打搅我，与这相反，你其实救我于水火，那个Beta用了Omega信息素制成的香水，简直是Alpha收割机，你要是能闻到的话就会知道味道有多么让人头脑发热。”Tony拦住了准备收拾东西走人的Peter，又在家里找出了抑制剂对着自己的手臂来了一针，“我应该和你道歉，我忘了你今天会过来……”  
　　Peter今天会搬来和他一起住，这是一周前就说好的。起因是May准备重新翻修房子，她可以住到她公司的员工宿舍，但Peter显然不适合与她同住，而得知了这个消息的Tony很乐意为对方提供帮助，鉴于他们之间非同凡响的亲密程度，这个帮助最终变成了同居邀请。  
　　“我搬进来真的不会打扰你吗？你也有自己的私生活……”他的睡衣男孩儿显然还在对刚刚的事情耿耿于怀。  
　　“我这个年龄的人可不再适合混乱的私生活了，你的存在会让我更加自律。”他解释完又半开玩笑地说道，“你将来可别跟我学这方面。”  
　　“不会的Stark先生，我又、我又不像你那样受欢迎，而且还不知道我以后会分化成什么性别呢。”  
　　“大概率是Alpha，迷死人的Alpha，会有很多Omega追你的。”Tony看着因为自己的话红了脸的Peter，调侃道，“我们的青少年刚刚想到什么限制级的东西了？我可没乱说，闻闻看你现在身上的味道，Tony Stark的同款气味，你之前刚刚洗好澡？”  
　　Tony嗅着Peter身上自己常用的洗护产品的味道，心情没来由地放松下来。  
　　“是的Stark先生，我本来准备睡觉了，可是我发现这里只有一张床。”Peter说，“甚至没有多余的被子？”  
　　卧室当然不止一间，但是Tony目前的生活管家Friday似乎对Peter搬进来这件事情存在一些误解（此时的Peter并不是以伴侣的身份住进这里），没有提醒Tony为他准备房间和对应的床上用品。  
　　“哦，我的疏忽，这得怪我还没有习惯失去照顾的日子……”Tony嘀咕着，随后建议道，“我们今晚可以暂时睡在一起，你的卧室明天我会让人准备好的。”  
　　Tony并不觉得这是什么大问题，毕竟Peter距离分化还有差不多五年的时间，在他眼里Peter就是一个毫无性吸引力但极其招人喜欢的小孩子，即使Peter只穿背心短裤躺在他怀里，也只会让他感觉到温暖、柔软与安心，类似小猫或者小狗，更何况出于一些客观原因，他并不会与他人相拥而眠——除非有人能在睡觉的时候忍受眼前有个晃眼的发光体。  
　　“原来反应堆在晚上会这么亮。”Peter说道，“我之前都没发现。”  
　　“哦，是吗，这么多年我都习惯了。”Tony轻描淡写地说道，并没有告诉Peter他当中有一段时间取下过这个反应堆。  
　　几年前，他为了Pepper毁掉所有钢铁战衣，之后又接受了外科手术，深埋胸口的夺命弹片连同反应堆一同被取出，一堆医疗填充物塞满了胸口的大洞。他为了Pepper放下了一切，发誓不再做任何玩命的事，但最终他还是食言了。  
　　当他开始重新开始打造战衣，再次给自己安上这个反应堆的时候，Pepper的离开已经成了定局。这个美丽的Beta女性曾经给了他一个“家”，而他亲手将对方推开，把自己献给了并无必要的英雄事业——Tony Stark资助的复仇者联盟击败了Thanos，拯救了全宇宙的半数生命。  
　　英雄们享受着无数的赞美、感谢与崇敬，而原本就拥有过人财富、地位和名誉的Tony Stark本人则仿佛在此时拥有了这世间的一切美好。Pepper正是在此时离开的，那天回到家的Tony在读到对方给他的留言的时候，变回了十年前那个“拥有一切，却一无所有”的人。  
　　一只温热的手此刻按在他胸前。  
　　“这和我想的有些不一样。”Peter的声音从背后传来，“它真的很亮，我以为它和人的体温差不多，或者因为供能的关系更热一些，但摸上去很冰。”  
　　Tony感觉到更加温暖的身体贴了过来。  
　　“Stark先生你身上也很冷，像个大冰块。”  
　　“一点抑制剂的副作用。”胸前感受到的温度似乎直接传递到了Tony的心脏，暖意融融催人睡眠。过去的日子里，失眠总是困扰着他，但此刻的Peter像是拥有魔法，几乎让他不药而愈了。  
　　Peter的手指还在不老实地贴着反应堆的边缘滑动，Tony握住了那只手，说：“小朋友应该睡觉了。”  
　　“我只是想……”Peter的脸埋进了Tony的颈后，声音听着闷闷的，“如果我不在的话，Stark先生今晚就会和别人睡在这张床上了吧？你的身上也不会这么冷，可能热得像火？”  
　　Tony不在意地接话：“这种画面可并不适合你来想象，Kid。”  
　　Peter因为最后一个单词而感到挫败：“Stark先生我得提醒你，下个月就是我十七周岁生日了。”  
　　“是是，我当然记得你生日，你会有惊喜的，不过你在我眼里也就十四岁、十五岁的样子吧。”  
　　“那你稍稍理解一下十五岁孩子的心情？”Peter蹭了蹭他的后背，“今天太让我尴尬了。”  
　　Tony拍拍Peter的手臂，说；“我保证以后不会了，我会在孩子面前保持正直。”  
　　“我是说真的，Stark先生，为什么不去试着挽回一下Potts女士呢？我看得出来你很孤独，你需要一个人陪你。”Peter试探着说，语气非常地不确定，“而我，我的存在会不会让你损失很多生活上的乐趣？比如说你必须‘保持正直’？”  
　　“不会的，Pete。”Tony翻过身在Peter的耳朵边亲了一口，“Pepper已经是过去式了，你没法要一个铁了心离开你的人回来，而关于你的后半句话我想说，正相反，是你让我觉得生活还没那么糟糕。”  
　　“我向你发誓，Stark先生。”Peter的手心完全贴在了那个反应堆上，说话时候的热气喷得Tony的耳朵痒痒的，“Peter Parker永远不会离开Tony Stark。”  
　　“这是个承诺。”Peter补充道。  
　　Tony不相信承诺，承诺本来就是不可信的。Tony Stark曾经许下的承诺都在日后一一被打破，所以他只会把承诺当成暂时的漂亮话，于是他回答说：“Pete，我很喜欢你的承诺。”  
　　***  
　　“我以前就说过的，‘Peter Parker永远不会离开Tony Stark。’，你甩掉我的话我会哭的很大声的。”Peter一边用手指慢慢抚过反应堆的边缘，一边说，“可你不相信青少年的承诺。”  
　　“抱歉青少年。”Peter得到了一个吻，落在他的唇边，时间不足一秒钟，好像囫囵吞下了一颗糖，还没有尝到甜味就顺着食道滑进了胃里。他有些不满地抿了抿唇，又听到Tony继续说：“又是一个自以为是导致的错误，名叫Peter Parker的青少年许下的承诺和我的当然不一样，你比我可信得多。”  
　　“我相信你。”   
　　“可你还是把我当成小孩。”Peter摸了摸自己的嘴唇，“你对我就好像招待小孩子，我不相信你吻别人的时候也像这样，甚至发情期的时候你也……”  
　　“打住，别提那个！”  
　　“你也没有和我做到最后。”  
　　Tony试图打断他，但失败了，好在青少年还不太习惯说脏话，他用一种比较文明的方式阐述了事实。  
　　“你不能否认我们之间确实差了31岁，所以你在我眼中的形象很难在一朝一夕间就改变，同时这也让人很有负罪感。”Tony说到这里，很是难堪地别过了头，“好吧，我知道，我没有资格说这种话，毕竟我顶着负罪感和你做过了，我是个嘴上一套实际另一套的混蛋。”  
　　“这就是我们的分歧点Stark先生！”Peter有些气鼓鼓的，两腮自然地鼓胀起来，“我向你道歉是因为我以为自己强迫了你，可你刚才已经说了这一切都是自愿的，我们所做的事情完全合法，可你就因为我比你小31岁产生了莫须有的罪恶感！”  
　　“你认为这一切都是你的错误，所以一直想法设法地补救，直到你发现这个‘错误’无法修补才向我道歉，但其实我们没有做错什么不是吗？你不想听到我说抱歉，而我来这儿也不是为了听你和我说对不起的。我没有把你当成爸爸或者别的长辈什么的，我觉得我们始终保持着良好的朋友的关系，直到我发现我喜欢你，我发誓我分得清楚这两者的区别！我来这儿就是想确认你对我的态度，只要这不是我的一厢情愿……只要你有那么一点儿……”  
　　Peter的情绪激动，他的说话的语速越来越快，音调越来越高，甚至泪腺不可自控地开始分泌泪液，变得像个小姑娘在哭诉一样。  
　　“对不起，哦，Stark先生，我不是在哭。”Peter也察觉到了自己的失态，手忙脚乱地抹着眼泪解释，“我只是情绪有点激动！我激动的时候就会这样，哦该死，它现在有点止不住。”  
　　“当然，当然，Kid，我明白的。”Tony把他抱紧了，拍着他的背，“你当然不是一厢情愿。”  
　　原本气势满满的陈词被泪失禁弄得气氛全无，这让他原本准备展示“成年人的气概”变得荡然无存，他简直是在Stark先生面前身体力行地诠释了一遍“Peter Parker还是个不成熟的孩子”。  
　　糟透了，我还得花更多时间消除掉Tony对我的刻板印象！Peter郁闷地想着。  
　　他把眼泪擦干，鸵鸟似的把脸埋进了Tony怀里，过了一会儿，闷闷的声音从Tony的臂弯里传出来：“我们之前算不算吵架？”  
　　“我想那只是一些意见分歧。”Tony回答道，“现在我们已经很好地了解了彼此的想法，和好如初。”  
　　“那我们现在恋爱了吗？”Peter的脑袋蹭到了Tony胸前，自下而上望着他，他刚刚哭过的眼睛还有点红，带着点氤氲的水汽。  
　　“我想……是的。”没人能拒绝这种眼神，Tony捧着他的脸，第三次吻了他。  
　　Peter对这种轻飘飘的吻感到不满。他们以前就玩过很多次类似的“亲亲游戏”，只不过那时的Tony不会亲他的嘴，Peter认为在他们开诚布公地谈过之后，这种亲吻应该做出改变。  
　　“我们得和以前有点不同，这样才能证明我们真的恋爱了！”  
　　“要不同到什么程度？”  
　　“至少要亲五分钟。”他说完抿了抿唇，紧接着就闭上眼等待“一个长达五分钟的吻”。  
　　“好吧孩子，daddy会满足你的任何愿望。”  
　　这是Tony第一次在Peter面前以“daddy”自称，还是用调情的语气说出来的，Peter刚刚想反驳点什么，就被热情的“daddy”堵得一个字都说不出。  
　　Peter的舌头很软，但在接吻的时候很是笨拙，年长者没几下就逗得他全无反抗之力，脸颊被对方的小胡子蹭的发红，过多的唾液从嘴角溢出，顺着脖子往下流，一直挂到了乳尖上。  
　　这感觉有点痒丝丝的。他的双手还环着Tony的腰，只能扭着身体往对方身上蹭来缓解痒意。  
　　五分钟的吻长到天荒地老，不会换气的蜘蛛人坚持了四分多钟败下阵来，他还保持着微张着嘴呼吸的状态，粉色的舌头在口腔里若隐若现，他的唇边是亮晶晶的口水，刚刚哭过的眼睛因为缺氧变得更红更湿，看了就能让人心里升起无限的怜爱。  
　　“还不满五分钟。”Tony的呼吸也很沉重，但他看上去可比Peter自持多了，“要继续吗？”  
　　Peter用积极的点头回应了对方，他虽然不熟悉这种亲吻，但真的发自内心地喜欢这种感觉。他正在经历一种全新的体验——发情期之外的性唤起时刻——竟然只是因为一个不到五分钟的吻。  
　　***  
　　“我感觉、我感觉自己融化了，像一块、一块受热的巧克力。”Peter喘着气，断断续续地说道。  
　　“很生动的形容，那么我就是那个让你融化的热源？”Tony低下头，把那个不满五分钟的吻延续下去。  
　　这种经历对Tony来说也很新鲜，他早年风流的对象以Beta为主，只在做好完全措施的情况下他才会碰Omega，而那种单纯的肉体关系并不会催生所谓的“发情期外性唤起”。对方通常有备而来，就算是Beta也会喷上Omega香水，让浓烈的信息素融化双方的理智，像动物般被肉欲裹挟着度过一夜。  
　　现在可不一样。发情期外的性唤起并不伴随信息素的外露，但现在没有味道的Peter足够让Tony感到怦然心动。  
　　Tony觉得他们现在或许正在体验Beta情侣们说的那种“由爱而发的性”。这也充分证实了Peter对他的感情绝不是晚辈对长辈的孺慕，也并非是受到Omega发情期的影响。  
　　他注意到Peter胸口那块被唾液打湿的地方，布料吸了水贴在了挺立起来的乳头上。  
　　“Stark先生、先生、我……唔嗯……”  
　　乳头被手指毫不留情地撵了一下，Peter的半边腰软下来，几乎失去了知觉。他的身体因为陌生的快感而微微颤抖，甚至藏在裤子里的，那根Omega的小阴茎颤颤巍巍地立了起来。  
　　男性Omega的阴茎除了排泄外普遍被认为只有装饰和情趣作用，因为他们几乎不会勃起。发情期的时候他们变得柔软多汁又淫荡，代表了第一性征的东西在荷尔蒙的影响下吐着汁液，软趴趴地耷拉着，和乳头一样都是容易被玩弄的性感带。而在非发情期的时候，Omega又是非常冷感的一类人，他们的身体拒绝异物的进入，阴茎也难以被唤起，宛如丧失了性能力一样无趣。  
　　“哦，天哪……”深知这一点的Tony在发现Peter裤子里的异常时不住惊叹了一下，“你真是让人惊喜连连，我的男孩。”  
　　Peter的裤子被褪到了膝盖，他大腿的肌肉结实得恰到好处，配合着白皙光滑的皮肤呈现出极为舒适的视觉体验，那根稍显秀气的阴茎充满朝气地竖着，向面前年长的Alpha展示着属于年轻人的活力。  
　　“Stark先生，我……我怎么了……这感觉很奇怪？”  
　　“你勃起了，Omega很少会这样，但这不代表异常，只能说明SpidyMan在这方面很有天赋。”Tony安抚着他的小Omega，从语言到肢体都是，他将小Peter往下压，食指抵着顶端柔嫩的小眼轻轻揉捻。  
　　“啊……哈啊……嗯哼……哼……”  
　　Peter无意识地微张着嘴，发出各种毫无意义的哼声，他对阴茎快感知之甚少，在Tony的手里没几下就舒服地瘫软了身体，眼珠也因为快感略微上翻。  
　　“如果我继续，你会射精吗？这可能会是我第一次见到Omega射精是什么样。”  
　　Tony的声音在强烈快感的影响下听起来非常朦胧。Peter被快乐侵占的大脑依然还保有理解语言的能力，他在听了这番话后更显兴奋了，似乎很乐于向Tony展示自己高潮射精的样子。  
　　他被推倒在沙发上，膝弯处的裤子落到了脚踝，两条有劲的腿来回拉扯几下就完全扯掉了裤子，失去了束缚之后他的双腿被压成了M字型，长得更开了。  
　　为了不让自己从沙发上滑下去，Peter得用一条胳膊反手扣住沙发靠背，另一只手则和Tony一起玩弄那根竖起的笔直阴茎。  
　　Tony教他学会搓揉自己的阴囊，以及来回抚摸鬼头下敏感的包皮系带来获得快感，而Tony本人似乎对尿道口更感兴趣。受到了刺激的阴茎不断地从那个小口吐出汁水，他的后穴还维持着非发情期冷感的样子，但阴茎却淫乱得仿佛经过了许多次交合。  
　　终于，那个不断被Tony用食指尖欺压的小孔卖力收缩了几下，阴茎也弹跳着射出了Omega人生中的第一股精液。  
　　“这、这绝对是我人生中最疯狂的一天Stark先生！”陌生的快感让他在高潮结束后依然感觉轻飘飘的，“但是……Omega也会这样吗？”  
　　Tony接住了Peter射出来的东西，他把他们抹在了年轻人肌肉轮廓分明的腹部，顺便解答了对方的疑惑：“我想这没什么大问题。迄今为止你身上已经有太多特例了，神奇的小蜘蛛。”  
　　那些精液在的肚子上很快液化，Peter看着自己完全平坦的肚子，很难想象里面正孕育着生命。  
　　“我真的……”Peter摸着被精液弄得湿淋淋的小腹，有些欲言又止。  
　　Tony小声地同他耳语：“我看到了影像，它现在还很小。”  
　　“我……怀孕了。”Peter的脸上有淡淡的红，“但是先生，你还没有给我一个标记，仅仅只是一个临时的远远不够，我看过那些书，那上面说……说……”  
　　“我明白，我明白的。”Tony沾着对方精液的手又回到了刚刚射过的疲软性器上，Omega的小阴茎此刻垂头丧气地任人玩弄，还有少量的精液随着手指的挤压从顶端的马眼中渗出来，“Alpha的陪伴、气味、还有体液，这对怀孕期间的Omega来说是必不可少的东西。”  
　　Peter的声音听上去像是在委屈：“是的先生，可你什么都没给我，你只会把我弄得乱七八糟的。”  
　　性感在很多时候都来自于当事人的不自知，Tony看着Peter湿漉漉的下体和小腹，那盛着精液的肚脐还有释放过后宛如饱餐一顿的餍足表情后得出了这一结论，谁能想到在这之前他还觉得Peter是个距离“性感”十万八千里的小朋友呢。  
　　“但是在这之后……”Tony的话只是开了头便没再继续，只是意味深长地看着对方。  
　　“所以……”Peter也学着他的样子言犹未尽地拉长了音调，他把那个音节拖得长长的，随后又低下头，像是羞涩，又像是窃喜。  
　　一切都好像梦似的。他拥有了与Tony Stark的孩子，不仅如此，那个曾经蒙在被窝里才敢逍想的传奇人物刚刚还为他手淫，并且向他发出了性暗示。  
　　他回忆起那个意乱情迷的夜晚，Stark先生的大家伙抵在自己双腿之间射精，而自己就像坏掉的水龙头一样不停地出水，或许那些被射在外面的精子们就是以此为媒介一路游进了生殖腔……他无法再继续往下想了。  
　　“先生，我……”Peter回忆起上次含屌的经历，这东西现在却藏在对方的裤子里，于是他翻了个身从沙发上下来，跪在了柔软的地毯上——同时也是Tony的脚边。  
　　“我想……”  
　　“当然，当然。”Tony早就在Peter做出明显的肢体动作之前就从眼神中洞悉了他的想法，“你想要我给你，还是你自己……哦真是年轻人！”  
　　Peter在Tony还没说完的时候就把那根硬起来的阴茎从裤子里解放出来，他浅浅地含住，用舌尖一下下地舔着前端。  
　　Alpha同样也不在发情期，鲜花味的信息素淡到几乎闻不到，因此这一次Peter的感受和上回完全不一样。一种复杂的苦味随着舔舐的动作在口中蔓延开来，虽然算不上难以忍受，但这绝对不是什么美味。他专心地舔着Alpha伴侣的性器官，眼神认真得好像在解一道算术题，如果你能忽略他不着寸缕的下体和撅起的臀部的话。  
　　身下是啧啧作响的水声，Tony甚至不用用手按着Peter的头就能很舒服地干这张湿热且柔软的嘴，而他把视线往下再移一些就可以观赏到少年人又白又翘的屁股。Tony想他的蜘蛛宝宝一定没少研究一些少儿不宜的东西，他想说些诸如“少看色情读物”之类说教的话，但他现在显然没有这个资格——在Peter还含着他的阴茎不放的时候。那个棕色头发的脑袋顺服地埋进了Tony的腿间，柔软的口腔完全打开，完全硬起来的阴茎戳到了喉头，机械性的刺激使得咽喉不断地做出吞咽反射，挤压着最敏感的前端。  
　　“Peter！你不用这样——！嗯……”  
　　正在Tony走神的片刻，Peter已经把口中的阴茎吞到了底，连续给他做了好几个深喉。  
　　“唔……Stark先生。”Peter吐出了嘴里的阴茎，“你不喜欢这个吗？我以为你会喜欢的，我也很高兴能为你这么做。”他的技术比上一次提高了不少，但还是被窒息感弄得泪眼汪汪，眼角口角因为不同的原因都全都绯红一片。  
　　“但是，Peter……你看上去太可怜了，就好像我欺负了你。”Tony用手指刮去了Peter溢出眼眶的泪珠，“看上去像是，我的快乐建立在你的痛苦上。”  
　　“不Stark先生，这对我来说没什么难的，我也不会觉得很难受，我想我只是泪腺发达，我……”  
　　“这时候了，你还坚持用这个称呼是因为情趣？”Tony打断了对方，“我不介意你用更亲密一点的，反正你都在私底下叫过无数次了不是吗？你发出去的那些邮件里，嗯？”  
　　“我我我、我不是——”Peter因为这突如其来的调侃紧张得说不好话，“不、我的、我的意思是……好的，Tony。”  
　　他最后的那声“Tony”叫的很轻，稍不注意就会错过，如果不是Tony清楚地看到那两片嫣红的嘴唇上下碰了几次，恐怕会觉得自己最后是幻听。  
　　“好孩子，你可以再大声一点。”  
　　“Tony。”  
　　“做得好Peter。”Tony夸奖了他，“可以站起来了，你应该也不会想要口交到被我射在脸上或者嘴里。我们可以做点别的让彼此都快乐的事情。”  
　　Tony从沙发上站起来，顺带拉起了跪在地毯上的Peter，在他耳边轻轻地指挥道：“躺到沙发上去，好孩子。”  
　　Peter没有说好或者不好，但他在做爱这方面一贯的很听话，或者说他十分积极，他期待和Tony之间的一切亲密行为，于是很自然地躺上了沙发，还顺便脱掉了自己的上衣，不着寸缕地向Alpha伴侣展示自己的身体。  
　　小Omega在衣服里摩擦得发硬的乳头暴露在空气里，两粒肉粉色的东西随着呼吸的频率在视线里晃来晃去，合着少年人白皙的肤色简直勾人得要命。  
　　“Tony。”Peter又小声地叫对方的名字。  
　　“嗯？我在。”对方温柔地回应他。  
　　“Tony、Tony、Tony——”Peter又像是喊不够似的，不断地叫着名字，最后添上了一句表白，“我爱你，Tony。”  
　　这句话出口的一瞬间，空气似乎都静默了，他们两个都为此愣了一会儿。  
　　被表白的人最先有了动作，先是打横抱起了Peter，接着在他的脸颊、耳朵边落下了好几个亲吻，最后才回应：“我也爱你，Peter。”  
　　***  
　　Peter被Tony一路抱着，他们穿过客厅，上了二楼，进了卧室，随后被放到了床上。在他们还是“普通朋友关系”的时候，Peter就已经无数次地睡过Tony的床了，他对这儿并不陌生，但他们都明白这一次他们会在这张床上做一些不一样的事。  
　　“我们……接下来要做什么？”Peter说到一半吞咽了一下，不只是因为紧张还是兴奋。  
　　Tony顺势压上来，在他的耳边用陈述的语气说道：“我会吻你，从嘴唇，脖子，一路往下，吻到你的胸部，还有任何你想要的地方，接着我会尝试开拓你的肠道，直到它足够润滑和放松，让我能顺利地插进去，简单来说就是……我会操你，可能不止一次。”  
　　此时的Peter已经开始想象Tony所说的事情了，年轻人的想象力让他很容易就在脑内描绘出那些画面，他面红耳赤，呼吸都变得急促起来。  
　　“我有一个请求……”Peter欲言又止地，他伸手环住了Alpha的脖子，支起上半身轻声说，“可不可以留两次射到我的嘴里和脸上？我还想做我刚才没做完的，舔你的……可以这样吗？Tony？”  
　　这简直是犯规！Peter长了一张乖宝宝的脸，他居然用这样的脸说出了如此……如此……Tony想用“淫荡”这个词，但语义上似乎还是太书面了，他一时半会没办法揪出更加贴切的词汇去形容，但却不由自主地感到心头发烫，欲望之火从下半身一路烧到了胸膛。  
　　“当然可以，宝贝，但我敢保证你会说这种话是因为你还没有尝到更好的。”  
　　“我知道你会教我的。”Peter说道，“在此之前我不会改变想法的。”  
　　双方都不在发情期，自然也无法标记伴侣，他们现在的性行为更像是一次辅导——经验丰富的年长Alpha在为年轻的Omega做性爱指导。  
　　Tony像是回到了年轻的时候，或许更早，他的心脏砰砰直跳，他能保证哪怕是第一次的时候他都没有如此激动。他低下头去吻Peter，对方的口中还残留着淡淡的苦味，纠缠了一会儿，那味道又透出了丝丝的甜，像是某种即将成熟的水果。  
　　和心潮澎湃的内里不同，这个吻慢条斯理，但又认真极了，过了好一会儿Tony才转移了阵地，像他之前说的那样一路向下吻着。  
　　下颌、脖颈、喉结、锁骨接着就到了胸膛。  
　　小Omega的身体并没有同类人的柔软，他的躯体上覆盖着一层匀称的肌肉，令人毫不费力地联想到“年轻”、“活力”、“健康”这些美好的字眼。  
　　“T……Tony……”Peter又为难地开口了，他的下体竟然又硬了起来，精神抖擞的一根抵着Alpha的腿。  
　　Tony体贴安慰他；“这是青少年的特权。”  
　　“你得帮我。”  
　　“别碰它。”Tony挡住了Peter准备往下摸的手，“用别的方式一样能让它出来，我保证。”  
　　Peter皱起眉，试图为自己争取合理获取性快感的自由：“可是，Tony……”  
　　“一时的忍耐是为了更好的享受，我会让你舒服的，Kid。”  
　　Tony没让Peter如愿以偿，他一边说，一边叩开了Omega在非发情期矜持的穴眼。那里和表面看上去以及想象中的不同，虽然不是发情期汁水泛滥的样子，但也非常潮湿润滑，足以支持没有额外润滑剂的性交了。  
　　他找准了位置，抵住入口慢慢地将自己的一部分送进去。  
　　“唔。”Peter发出了一个短促的音节，他的阴茎因为被后窍被侵入变得更硬了，没有抚慰让他觉得自己快要爆炸了，但他依然选择相信Tony的话，克制着不去碰那儿。  
　　“很难受吗？”Omega的生理结构使得他们很难因为被插入而觉得疼痛或受伤，但Peter还太过年轻，或者说他还很稚嫩，Tony对此持有十万分的谨慎。  
　　“我很好，很好，真的。”Peter喘息着，复述了好几次“很好”还是无法说服自己，这才用眼神向Tony求救，并说，“但其实我一点儿都不好，Tony！我硬得要爆炸了，可你操着我却不让我碰自己的！”  
　　“‘操着’？不孩子，我仅仅只是插进来，我都还没开始操，很快你就会明白我让你这么做的原因。”  
　　“但是、但是……噢……不！这是什么……哈、哈啊——”Peter在对方说完这句话的时候真真正正地被“操”了，Tony的、他的Alpha的阴茎一次又一次地深入体内，接着抽出，过程中似乎蹭到了他体内某个要命的地方，他就像是被打开开关的性爱小玩具，随着一次次抽插发出各种极不体面的呻吟。  
　　“不行，不行，我没法控制自己……不，啊啊……”他想要抓着什么，但他除了身下的床单能抓的只有身上人的肩膀或者后背，他没有自信能在这时候控制好自己的力道，因此只能扯着床单，无限握紧的手心把平整的床面揪出两朵花似的造型。  
　　Tony在确认了自己不会伤到这个稚嫩的青少年之后明显放开了手脚，他托着那两瓣多肉的屁股，随着不断地抽插逐渐抬高。Peter最后被摆弄成腰部悬空，臀部被高高抬起接受操弄的样子。  
　　Alpha的抽插动作又快又猛，Peter的饱满的小屁股因为腾空被撞得一抖一抖，边上一小块皮肤因为不断地被拍打而变得通红。他不是发情期中那样汁水淋漓的样子，操起来多了一些摩擦和阻滞感反而让两个人的体验更棒了。  
　　“呜唔——Stark先生！唔嗯——！求你！求你！Tony！Tony！！！”  
　　小Omega的脸皱成了一团，他的泪腺似乎比性腺的功能更强，脸上湿漉漉地，不断乱晃的脑袋使得他脸上布满了乱七八糟的泪痕，活像个被强迫的小可怜。  
　　Tony把这一切都看在眼里，Peter满脸眼泪的样子，乖乖地抓着床单被他干的样子，他的心脏咚咚地跳，反应堆的光芒变得更亮，像是过负荷了。他需要深而沉的呼吸才能稍稍缓解这种心律失常一般的满涨感，于是声音也因此变得低了，他在Peter耳边轻轻地询问：“求我什么？”  
　　“我不知道，唔嗯……唔，我……我不知道我怎么了，求你，求你Tony！”Peter还像个小可怜似的摇头，眼里一波波地涌出泪液，顺着原有的泪痕滑落下来。  
　　Tony没有改变节奏，依然又快又狠地操着他，他能感觉抽插时和肠肉摩擦带出的强烈射精感，尤其是靠近生殖腔的地方，那里几乎是在颤抖，并且又热又紧，要不是Peter还怀着孕，他绝对会不客气地干到那里面，抵着最深处结出来，然后用膨出的结在那个又小又窄的生殖腔里横冲直撞，把不善应付情欲的青少年操到爽晕过去。  
　　“呜呜……先生！呜……Stark先生！Tony！Tony！”  
　　Peter的声音听上去几乎和哭一模一样，他不停地叫着Tony，脸上比正在被操的下体更加湿润淫乱，透过合不拢的嘴巴还能看到那条滑溜溜红润润的小舌头，勾人极了。  
　　对于中年的Alpha来说，快感也好情欲也好都无法轻易地撼动理智，Tony还记得他今天要给Peter带去的是什么，他要干青少年的肠道，擦着对方的前列腺直到那根小阳具滑出精液，相比之下，生殖腔高潮可太不够看了。  
　　Omega的阴茎在通常情况下并不会像Peter的那么硬，Tony认为这是蜘蛛力量的体现之一，就像感官和力量一样，Peter的其他功能可能也跟着一起被强化了。那根和他的主人年轻的东西现在朝气蓬勃地立着，随着主人被干的频率不断地前后甩动，Peter的小腹上被甩的全是星星点点的前液，这景象很难在上一名Omega的时候看到。  
　　“Tony！我是不是……求你，求你……我想上厕所，我不要在这里！”  
　　Omega的哀求并没有换来通情达理，Tony为他擦去眼角的泪珠，说道：“就在这儿。”  
　　“呜……Tony……不！唔啊——啊啊啊！！！”即使内心再不情愿，Peter还是迎来了高潮，那根直挺漂亮的阴茎抖了抖，尿孔张开，像失禁一样地尿出精液来。稀薄的、有些半透明的液体从那个放松的小眼流淌出来，走势缓慢绵长，期间他的身体一直在颤抖，而体内容纳着别人阴茎的地方更是一缩一缩地不断痉挛着，夹着Alpha不肯放开。  
　　Tony没让自己忍太久，他在Peter开始高潮后不久就让自己和他一起去了。他把精液射进了很靠近生殖腔的地方，这一次他的心理负担比第一次小得多。与爱人亲近的满足感和高潮时的快感占足了上风，再加上Peter的小屁股实在是太好操了，被内射完之后还能温吞吞地含着半软下去的肉具，而不是不近人情地将它推挤出去，这让Tony实在无法分神出去产生“罪恶感”这种煞风景的想法。  
　　“对不起Tony，我之前叫的好大声，我还以为要尿床了……”Peter喘息了很久才能说出连贯的句子，这种陌生快感造就的绵长的高潮让他耗费了不少体力，直到现在依然有些气喘吁吁的，“我之前根本不知道，还能这样出来。”  
　　Tony最后在Peter里面蹭了几下，才慢条斯理地抽出来，说：“我说过不会让你失望的，怎么样？青少年？”  
　　“Stark先生！你当然有教导我的责任和能力！”被教育的青少年用小腿勾着Tony的腰，臀瓣之间夹着的小屄因为这个动作微微打开，将将能看到先前射进去的精液，感觉到痒的屄口缩了一下，把刚刚露了头的液体紧紧收住了。  
　　把这一幕尽收眼底的Tony可没法轻易地移开视线，他看着Peter青涩和情色共存的下体，漫不经心地回应着：“这可比口交或者腿交刺激多了吧？”  
　　“可是……Tony！你答应过我会射到我脸上和嘴里。”Peter敏锐地捕捉到了关键信息，“我已经试过你说的‘更好的’了，现在我们要做你之前答应过的。”  
　　“好的，好的，孩子，Daddy当然会尽可能的满足你。”Tony这么说的时候，Peter已经调整好姿势，抓着那根湿漉漉的东西准备往嘴里送了。“我说，Pete——”他拉长了音调，“你大概是有口交癖？”  
　　被质疑了性癖的青少年含着阴茎说不出话，只能回以纯洁的目光否认糟糕的成年人的合理指控。  
　　“你可得加把劲让我马上硬起来。嘴里一次，脸上一次，你的小嘴巴今天可要遭殃了。”Tony拍了拍Peter的脸颊，小声嘀咕，“其实我也挺喜欢这样的，真的，难道会有人不喜欢被口交吗？不过，你到底是真的喜欢这么做还是想讨我开心？”  
　　Peter舔着那个，摇了摇头，随后又眨眨眼睛接着舔。  
　　好吧，他们其实都挺乐在其中的。  
　　***  
　　这场白日宣淫一直进行到了日落以后，夜幕降临之后，Tony才带着被弄得满脸脏兮兮的Peter进浴室清洗。  
　　家用机器人在他们洗澡的时候换掉了床单，Peter从浴室出来直接躺了上去，胡闹了半天不仅仅让他的嘴巴很累，一边被操着嘴一边自慰着射了好几次的后果就是上了床就无法抵抗无限困意，他不用三十秒就能睡着。  
　　Tony在Peter之后从浴室里出来，他拿着干毛巾，来到床边替Peter擦头发。  
　　“我一直告诉自己要给你好印象，有很多事情……我会因为你的缘故尽力做到最好。”年轻人一头棕色的短发被揉的乱七八糟的，Tony侧坐在床边，替Peter将他额头上贴着的几根乱发整理好后，自言自语似的说道，“但我不能确定这种好印象是否还能继续保持住，在我们两个开始了一段崭新的关系之后。”  
　　年轻人的不确定性太大了，一个人在十几岁的时候喜欢那种保养得当又风度翩翩的中年男人，到二十几岁的时候或许就会改换另一种口味。经历过这种阶段的Tony对此颇有感触，比如他十几岁的时候最喜欢红发的美女，等到了四十岁，又发现金发的可爱之处，接着又到了四十八岁的现在，他彻底转了性，对普普通通的棕发男孩产生了浓厚的兴趣。或许Peter也会像他一样，在人生的不同阶段喜欢上不同类型的人。  
　　像是听到了Tony的心声，躺在床上几乎快睡着的Peter居然嘟嘟哝哝地说了一句：“Tony我好喜欢你。”  
　　这让Tony在瞬间释然了，他可不是患得患失的小姑娘，他可是Tony Stark！尽管之前他的恋爱都挺失败的，但至少在Peter这里他表现得还不错，就像之前Bruce说的，他们其实早就在恋爱了。由此他不得不承认，自己在过去的交往中确实十分越界，他在不知不觉间   
对Peter产生了不可说的心思，但因为Peter还未分化，他便觉得这些悸动统统与情爱无关，毕竟他们之间隔着三十一个春秋。  
　　当然，这对现在的他们来说再不是障碍。Peter早就用实际行动表示了他不在乎，而Tony也决心开始一段崭新的关系，或许他们的关系对外曝光后会产生很多反对的声音，这其中甚至还会有他们的亲人和朋友，但只要他们做出了陪伴相守的决定，所有的一切都不是问题——Tony Stark总能拿出对策。  
　　“首先，我得搞定你那个漂亮的婶婶。”Tony在Peter的额头上亲了一口，“希望她不会在知道我把你搞怀孕了以后直接把我扔出去。”  
　　  
　　


End file.
